72
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Meet Sora, the new bearer of bad news. After a tragic death, Sora must make do in the afterlife, and he has a very important job to fulfill. He has seventy-two hours to turn lives around for the better, or he receives a one-way ticket to Hell. I do not own the cover photo. Please leave thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heya! So, I'm starting this story in a much different direction than originally planned. It's gonna be a pretty short series, and I'm not sure about updates, but I've outlined ten chapters. So, whoop! I'm not going with any established Shinigami rules, just sorta making my own rules, because this is fanfiction and I do what I want. Ha!

Shout out to **Painted With a Palette** for checking on me throughout those sick days, though! She's so awesome, you guys. T.T

o-o-o

 **One.**

o-o-o

"Positivity is the key to success!"

That was Sora's motto. They told him being positive was cute, but it wouldn't get him far. Well, he didn't believe in all that jibber jabber. He believed in the goodhearted, goodie goodness that went around. He believed in karma, and karma always came full circle. He was a bloody optimist for crying out loud! Far too naïve for his own good, an accident just waiting to suffer the consequences of reality. He'd stashed his problems in a galaxy far, far away and he'd outsourced his energy for a better cause, because, because, he was Sora, and he was outstandingly awesome. Nothing could tear him down! Not even in the face of death!

Unless he was literally about to fall three stories onto a newly concrete surface that would be unfavorably redecorated by his insides. A cold case file on top of a dusty shelf would be labeled "John Doe number 1308," and he would be forced to resign to an afterlife of never-ending confusion, unable to seek out the real answers that he so desperately needed. As far as he knew, he was a nobody to everyone. There were no witnesses; only bystanders, each with their own accounts on the truth. Oh, how did he get into this mess? That obviously didn't matter, because he had a pretty strong grip, so far at least.

Happy thoughts all the way! The Light of Worlds compelled him to do none other than…

This called for a song!

"Keeeep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through," he sang from the top of his exhausted lungs, but of course, no response from the masses below. No matter, because he thrived on ignorance for his existence! His grip tightened on the roof's edge. Again, how did this happen? His arms felt the pressure of a thousand weights, waiting to just tear him from this world of corruption and pain. It actually kinda hurt, in his opinion, but thanks to all the pushups and carrying heavy items around, especially his ginormous Aunt Patilda, he had the arm strength fit for a winner. He was not quite sure how he didn't attract attention with his absolutely divine voice, so he screamed some more. All he wanted was a little comfort when he landed—something to catch his fall and save him from a very awkward conversation with the big Boss.

But his delivery bag was NOT helping. It was thirty pounds of useless tabloid, but it made him twelve bucks an hour. However, in this economy, that was pretty darn great!

Oh yeah, the blood was slowly draining from his arms.

"JUST STAY STRONG, 'CAUSE YOU KNOW I'M HERE FOR YOU, HERE FOR YOUUU!"

"TOP STORY! Dumb kid hangs on roof!"

"Oh, my!"

Alas! Someone screamed below, and he finally had the attention he needed. But, his arms were shaky and unstable, and holding on was probably not an option anymore. He looked down, only to see that the seemingly same person that screamed now had reinforced screaming coming from two or three others, or maybe he was just seeing things at this point. Wooziness and double vision clouded his perception, and it wasn't long now...

He was definitely gonna fall, but it was okay! Better to accept one's fate. Time to check off Sora's list of life accomplishments. He'd done a lot of great things! He's helped people that were considered better than him, sacrificed diamonds for pennies, (pretty sure that was a metaphor for something, but the blood supply to his head and all…) He had a lot going for him! He rescued a young girl from a fire once, even suffering an intense, second-degree burn that he could only treat with second-hand remedies from that "divine healer" that was just kicked out of Radiant Garden for pandering! Yeah, that laid heavily on his conscience, and the very paper that he delivered day in and day out didn't mention it at all, but it didn't matter, because the girl was safe!

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and… and…

"Well, goodbye sweet world that never liked me! I won't scream, I won't complain, I'll just accept my fate in front of the great Savior!"

Any last words? Any at all?

"Hmm, did I feed the dog?"

"Oh, wait! Why am I thinking of daily responsibilities at a time like this?!"

"Uh oh. I think I just went numb…"

"Good… bye?"

His fingers give out the last of their strength and the waves of air surge all around him as he fell. Everything went black, but he had nothing to fear, for he will be saved! Saved by the One, the only, the-

Well, this was NOT what he expected.

Red and silver string-like lines seemed to hit barriers all around him amidst a bright, white light. A dark figure floated in the distance, and not even Sora's optimism could stop him from being a little too afraid to take that next step, that is, if he even could move at all. He felt no pain, only fear in the face of what he assumed was danger. Were his life accomplishments and refusal to go against the rules of man not good enough for the Heavens above? Was he dreaming, or was he really about to face off with the Man himself? Sora didn't know, and that was why Sora was scared.

The white light turned into a dark blue haze, and whatever those silver and red strings were had dissolved and now, for some odd reason, his fear was gone. In fact, Sora felt nothing. The black blob of mystery descended closer to him, revealing misty, yellow eyes and—go figure—a sword? What was the sword for? Was he going to be sliced to pieces? Was this a time to be morbid?

"H-Hello?" Sora asked, his voice hoarse. "Am I… dead? Is this Heaven?"

Sharp laughter startled him. His body moved, but he still didn't _feel_ it. Sora couldn't quite understand what was happening.

"This is the Land in Between. You are at the crossroads, boy."

"The… crossroads?"

"The Higher Ups are a little unsure about what to do with you. A boy that did everything right, according to what he was taught by his tyrannical uncle that wanted nothing more but power, I guess they were hoping you would, I don't know, figure it out?"

"T-That's the thing! I did! I knew he was bad!"

"But you still did his dirty work, and that involves a punishment."

"P-Punishment?"

The black figure circled around him. Sora stood tall, but his breathing became noticeably shorter, as if the life was sucking right out of him.

"The Higher Ups want to give you a chance at redemption, since you were just a silly pawn in your crazy uncle's scheme. What do you say? Want to hear their offer?"

"O-Of course!"

The dark figure swooped to his front side, and Sora could actually feel his legs caving in. A stream of red poured from the back of his head, and he was suddenly looking at a visual of himself, flat on the pavement beneath the very building he fell from. It was easy to deny this sight, but it was even easier to feel a little faint after he saw the blood on his hand.

"Die and reserve your spot in Hell for all eternity, OR…"

"Hell?! Come on! There's no way!" Sora protested, now a little queasy from the sight of his own lifeless body.

"Or," the dark figure continued, "become a Shinigami with the task of helping others cross over."

"A what?" Sora questioned, now unable to watch any longer.

"You will be given a book. In this book are people scheduled to die. You have three days to help them pass over, and by doing so, you will secure your place in the afterlife, never to go to Heaven or Hell. It has its perks, but eternity is long time. So, what say you? Will you choose eternal damnation, or a chance to help others?"

The blue mist surrounded him once more, and Sora almost felt as if he were floating on thin air, a tactic he wished would have saved him from getting here in the first place. Not even his sheer optimism could dilute him at this point. It seemed like a clear-cut decision: choose the latter, and avoid Hell completely. He wasn't quite sure what he did to deserve such damnation, but if the Higher Ups deemed it so, then he must have been doing something wrong.

"I'm not sure I understand," Sora said finally. "So, I have to prepare others for imminent death?"

"Yes, and there are procedures you must follow but I will train you on everything you need to know. In fact, we can start with your first assignment, because I'm getting the impression that you don't want to go to Hell?"

"Of course not!"

"So, you want to take my offer?"

"I… I don't…"

"Look, you're going to have to get over the fact that you DID die. Poof. A few people are weeping for you as we speak, believe it or not. You are being given a chance to work for the greater good, something you seemed to have lost sight of in your waking life. We don't have much time before the next soul is scheduled. I will ask one last time, so what say you?"

Sora trembled with his hands locked around his knees. He was really dead? This wasn't a dream? Was he really being given a choice?

"I… I guess… I will help people…"

"That's more like it!"

Suddenly, Sora was forced to his feet. His surroundings changed to a park, one that felt so real. Birds chirping, blue skies and babies being pushed in strollers, as well as the smell as fresh lilies by the pond. Much like when he was alive, people didn't notice him, but the black blob had an explanation other than his trivial existence.

"Only those on your list can see you within three days of their death. See that girl sitting under the tree?"

"The brunette?" Sora asked, squinting. "With the two other people?"

"Yes. Name's Olette Wisenhower. She's top in her class at Frederick G. Wisenhower University, if you can guess why. Her major is Politics, but identifies as an Independent. She had aspirations to run for the Senate in her later years, but unfortunately, she won't be able to realize that dream. Open your book to page thirty-three."

Sora opened the little black book in his hands and went to the page. There it was, her name in bold, blue letters. Other names were blocked by white, unpeeling paper. This was the only one he could see at this moment.

"It will only show you your assigned soul, their cause of death, as well as the time and location. You cannot—no, you MUST not interfere with their death. You must not hinder the death in ANY way, or you will lose your points."

"Points?" Sora gave the figure a worried look.

"You have a starter of three-thousand points. Look at it as an insurance to stay out of Hell. If you go below a thousand, which can happen faster than you think, you will be in the red zone, and essentially, on probation. Once your points run out, it's a one-way ticket to Hell, no if's and or but's about it. Certain penalties, such as prolonging someone's death, will cost more points, but it's all in the manual on the back. Read it, live it."

"So," Sora said, flipping to the back of the book, and then noticing that more pages appeared by the minute. "Um, what's happening?"

"People die every minute. You're going to be very busy."

"But only once case at a time?"

"We have many Shinigami's working. Occasionally, you'll come across these people. Don't worry, you'll know them when you see them. Now, then, I've said all I can say. The clock is ticking!"

Before Sora could get another word in, the black figure was gone, and his outfit changed from a kid straight out of the slums to a business-looking man in a mere second. Sora, however, didn't quite like the new attire, for it was only more confirmation of this crazy dream he just couldn't wake up from.

Sora felt the pressure mounting as he faced the seemingly happy-go-lucky girl across the park. He was going to live, or rather, not live, the rest of his days as the bearer of bad news, without even telling the person what the bad news was? Because, if someone knew how they were going to die, they would try to avoid it, therefore, in Sora's mind, he figured they couldn't know or it would come back to bite him. Seventy-two hours? And he didn't even know HOW to prepare someone for death. Could one even prepare for that?

Keeping an eye on Olette, he found the manual in the back and skimmed through. If he absolutely had to do this, he wanted to at least do this right.

But the manual proved useless, and Sora had almost lost his next soul, or victim, or, well, he didn't know what to call her. He rushed behind a tree and kept his sight locked on her, watching as she laughed carelessly with her friends and headed back toward the downtown area. In seventy-two hours, this poor girl would be forced to face her Maker, and she didn't have a clue, much like Sora.

What WAS Sora doing hanging on the roof of that building, anyway? He wasn't sure…

Remembering that no one could actually see him, he straightened his posture and walked out in the open. Despite the blazing hot sun, the suit was actually comfortable and not sweaty or sticky at all. Sora managed to catch up to Olette and her two friends, still not quite sure what he was doing. They waited at a busy street crossing, catching up on events of the day.

"And then Fuu told me to piss off, and I just laughed in her face. What makes her think a mute like her could defeat me?" Olette said, earning agreement from the pudgy boy and taller, lankier one.

"Yeah, she actually thought that she had an argument," said the shorter male. "Olette, you've got this in the bag."

It broke Sora's heart to listen to this. To him, "in the bag" meant something entirely different. He followed the trio for a few more blocks before he could hardly take it anymore. Did he _really_ have to do this?

The timer by her name was going slow, but fast at the same time. Olette waved to her friends and went into a high-rise building, holding her head up high. Sora struggled to keep up; she certainly had a strut in her step. Representatives at the front desk greeted her promptly as she went over to the elevators. The doors closed just before Sora was able to reach them.

"Crap…" he voiced. Now he was going to lose her. He tried pressing the button to stop it, but of course, his finger only went through the wall.

It went through the wall…

"Whoa!"

And so, Sora made the rash decision to rush headfirst through the elevator doors just before they took off. Olette glanced up from her phone, her eyes filled with horror as she nearly dropped it to the floor.

"What the HELL!"

"Whoa, I did not know I could do that! Did you freaking see that?! That was SO cool! Just like the movies!" Sora beamed, but her terrified expression reminded him of the grim reality he was up against. "Oh, uh… well…"

"W-who-wh—what ARE you?!" she screamed, and the elevator stopped on the twenty-fifth floor. Sora tried to act casual, but he couldn't come up with the words to say. This girl had just watched him come straight through the elevator doors, and he had no explanation. She cowered in the corner of the elevator, unable to process the sight before her.

"Olette is your name, right?" He began, unsure of which tactic to go with, so he went with what came naturally.

This was his first "mission," so to speak, and if he was going to impress the mysterious man in black, he might as well try, no matter how hard it was to do so. Olette trembled as she stood, and Sora noticed that her timer and slowed down significantly, as well as everything around them. He wasn't sure what was happening himself.

"W-What do you want with me?" Olette shrieked, and then gulped.

"Well, I'm, um, I've been informed that…" Sora stared at the black book in his hands. It would be easier if he could just show her, but then she would know. Ugh! Why was this so difficult?! She clung to his every word, as if her life literally depended on it. "I'm here to prepare you, for um, um…"

The elevator shook, and Olette screamed again. Sora nearly lost balance as it came to a stop and the doors opened. She took this chance to bolt out the doors. Sora didn't have the will to chase her. The elevator doors closed, and Sora let out a huge sigh.

"Some people will know what you are and what you stand for," a somewhat angelic-sounding voice said behind him. Sora turned to see a blonde in all red. "And others will fear you. It is our job as Shinigami to make them not afraid."

"Y-You're one too?"

She smiled and nodded. "I see you're new to this. Don't worry. I have tons of experience. Name's Namine."

"Um, Sora…"

"That stutter thing will go away, don't worry."

"S-stutter… I'm not st-stuttering…"

"Sora, walk with me."

The elevator stopped, but the door didn't open. Namine walked straight through, and Sora, still trying to comprehend that, tried to keep up. Her voice was gentle and warming, with a tang of southern hospitality. She looked like she jumped straight out of the Salem Witch Trials, with her red and white Lolita style dress and knee-high stockings. As they walked through the lobby, past seemingly hundreds of people, Sora lagged closely behind.

"I died in 1859, and I was given a choice. Go to Hell, or help others. I presume you had the same experience?"

"Y-yes, only, I died a few hours ago… I think…"

"Still in denial, I see. You'll get over that too, but you'd better hurry. If you don't prepare her in time, you'll lose points and she'll be forced to Hell. We don't want that, do we?"

"Was she a bad person?"

"I can't tell you that, but we as Shinigami have a chance to save people from that path. You want to get as many people to repent as you can before they die, so they can walk the path to righteousness."

"So, why are we stuck in between?" Sora asked.

"After almost two-hundred years, I cannot answer your question. This is just how it is for us. You could say it's a calling. You'll come around."

"You keep saying that, but," Sora started, "I'm still not sure what I'm doing. How can I help anyone like this?!"

"You tend to see the good in others, regardless of their wrongdoings, don't you?" Namine asked. "That was probably why they gave you this chance. It's best not to ask why, but to be thankful."

Sora sighed and leaned against the glass window. "So, it's true? I'm really… dead?"

Namine chuckled. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, I'm not sure how I died either, and I'll never be able to find out. But I'm okay with that."

"So, are you on a case right now or whatever?" Sora asked, staring into the page once more with somber eyes.

"I just helped a child with terminal cancer pass on. He had such a warm heart. My next soul lives in the building across from this one, but works here sixty hours a week. She works herself to death, and I'll have to help her realize that. She'll be coming in any minute now."

"That's the thing, how do I help them realize death?" Sora asked.

"There's no one answer. Each person has different views. But if you can give them peace of mind, then that's a start."

"Peace of mind…" Sora repeated as Namine stood up. "Man… I had a pretty okay life. Why did it result to this? I had a girlfriend, a decent job… well, actually a pretty sucky job, but…"

"Well, there she goes," she interrupted, eyeing a middle-aged woman carrying a heavy briefcase and a cup of coffee. "Good luck, and I think we'll be seeing each other around a lot more." Sora snapped out of his reverie and watched as she trailed the woman like a hawk. He had already scared Olette shitless just ten minutes before, and he wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"Peace of mind… I guess I'll start there…"

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o

 **two.**

o-o-o

Sora lounged around the lobby for quite some time. He could walk through walls and pick up inanimate objects, yet he couldn't tap anyone on the shoulder or say hello. That didn't stop him from trying, however. This was all just a horrible nightmare in the form of not-so tangible circumstances. He waved his arms carelessly in front of the receptionists, but they just continued to serve the people around him.

 _'I was invisible before, but geeze, this sucks. I can't believe it. I won't. There has to be something I can do!'_

Sora grabbed a red pen from the desk and swooshed it around like an airplane. That was sure to get their attention, wasn't it? The receptionist continued to explain something to a customer, but the moment she saw the pen in the corner of her eye, floating mid-air, her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. The customer questioned her, but her sudden state of shock gave Sora the hope he so desperately needed.

"Can you see me?!"

Shaking off the incident, rather professionally, Sora thought, she just composed herself and turned back to the customer, her eyes darting to the left every now and then. Sora slumped over the counter and whined. It was true. This wasn't a dream, and he had really fallen from that building.

But how? Why? What on Earth was he doing up there? Certainly it wasn't work-related? It had to have been something stupid, right?

Sora opened his notebook and looked at the timer. He still had two and a half days to convince Olette of her upcoming demise, apparently. Sighing, he put it away and soaked in the air. It felt the same almost, except now there was a more bitter taste to it. People moved all around him, yet he wasn't there. He didn't exist to them. His lids heavy, he dragged himself out to the busy street.

This was his life now, or rather, his afterlife. Better than Hell, he supposed, but still sucked.

But he had to do something first. He had to go back to the scene of the crime. It had only been a few hours, right? At the very least, they would probably still be scraping his blood from the sidewalk.

Sora shuddered at the thought.

Not bothering to open the door, Sora moved right through it. He had to admit, that was a pretty cool perk that probably wouldn't get old. The busy streets of New York hustled and bustled, just like usual. He spent his entire life here, and then it just ended. Just like that. Sora knew downtown like the back of his hand. He died ten blocks away, so he may as well start walking.

Unless…

Sora opened the manual and skimmed over it. Could he fly? Could he teleport? A ludicrous thought, but he could already walk through things, so why not? Listed were just a bunch of rules and other limitations to his duty as a grim reaper, but then he saw it.

 _ **24\. A rookie Shinigami may teleport only if his assigned soul is in that area. If a Shinigami gains over 50,000 life points, teleportation will become an acquired skill.**_

"50,000 points, huh?" Sora turned the first page, which listed his stats. "Only 3,000, just like he said. Oh well. At least I know I can get back easily."

And so, he started walking.

3,000 points. Sora scanned over the manual as he made his way down the sidewalk, not bothering to maneuver around the patrons. Whenever someone walked through him, he just felt a rush of air. What constituted him to lose points, other than failing at his job? How many points did he lose? If it was by the thousands, then he didn't have much time. Still, he felt inclined to do this. He needed to. He couldn't accept this life without it.

Ten blocks later, Sora arrived. The biggest newspaper headquarters in the states, and he fell only three stories. Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I must have bumped it pretty hard," he said aloud. Crime scene tape blocked off where his body previously lay, and Sora had to wonder where it was. Was he in a morgue somewhere, being examined? The outline of his fall was clear as day, and people just went around it, hardly batting an eye.

Expected.

"I heard a kid committed suicide," a woman said as she hurried by with her friend.

"So sad. Those companies will really kill you."

"That's not what…" Sora drifted off, his eyes fixating on the outline. No news reporters, no headlines, nothing. Just another unfortunate accident on the streets of New York. Sora crossed the tape boundaries and knelt down. Drawn in white chalk, his last moments were on display. Sora traced his finger over it, trying to wrap his mind around the gruesome truth. Seemingly, he was looking toward the direction of the subway station, which was only a block over. His arm curved upright, hardly touching the tip of his nose. It looked as if one leg crossed over another, like he was laying on his side.

Silent tears emerged, and Sora fell back and hugged his knees. Maybe if he knew how or why, he would be able to accept it, but he didn't. It was as if his memory was swiped, which was strange, because he could remember exactly what he ate for breakfast that morning; a crispy, fish sandwich from the local business right across the street. He picked off the lettuce and tossed it in the trash can, and then went on with his rounds. Mrs. Jones in the dry cleaning shop gave him a piece of her lemon meringue pie, which was more than enough to satisfy his sweet tooth, and told him about her weekend at the casino. She won a few slot games, but lost three rounds of Blackjack. He got a call from Riku, one of his best friends, telling him about a video game tournament that weekend. His competitive streak did the talking for him, and he gladly accepted the challenge.

Obviously, he would not be able to attend now.

He witnessed baby birds hatching in a narrow alleyway. He didn't mean to stop, he certainly had a lot of work to do, but he was drawn to the faint chirping sounds. Sora was a sucker. He named them Bo, Beevis and Jerry, three random names he wasn't sure how he came up with in the first place. If he went to see them now, would they still be in their nest? Would the crazy drunkard in the apartment nearby have done the unthinkable, or some asshole cat have gotten a lucky break? Sora didn't want to take chances right now. He didn't have the strength.

An emotionless chuckle escaped him as he played through the rest of the day. Kairi, his beloved girlfriend, sent him several messages, the last one being, "Please bring pizza. And you, I suppose," in which he responded, "Yes, my love. Anything else, or is that enough for you?"

All in good fun, of course, but he got no response, that he was able to see at least. That was when things became hazy. He wondered what Kairi was doing at this very moment. His parents, his friends…

Did they even know?

Sora didn't have long to ponder, because his notebook suddenly flashed a bright red. Curious, Sora opened it. "What's going on?" he asked himself. The word "Alert" was patched next to Olette's name, and before Sora knew it, his surroundings changed drastically.

o-o-o

Sora appeared atop a building on the opposite side of town. Gulping, he tried to adhere to the fact that he had just teleported for the very first time. It only took a second, but in that second, he made it all the way here. His astonishment was short-lived, however, when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Come on, it won't hurt but for a moment. Jump. Do it."

Sora squinted and tried to make out the sight in front of him. His notebook continued to glow. Much to his surprise, Olette stood on the building's edge, and beside her was a blond dressed in black robes.

"Prolonging the situation will only make it worse, sweetie. Just get it over with," said the blond, a devious smirk stretched across his face. Terrified, Olette shivered and took a step back.

"Roxas!"

Sora, thrown off by Namine's sudden appearance, nearly jumped out of his skin. The man in black scoffed, but quickly replaced it with a sneer.

"Namine, my darling, so good to see you. I was just telling this sweet, innocent little suicide bunny that she should—"

"Get away from the assigned soul," Namine demanded, holding her stance.

"Um, can I…?" Sora butted in, but was interrupted. He looked back to Olette, who seemed to have frozen in place. "S-She's not moving. Nothing is moving…"

"Newbie?" Roxas asked, standing inches from Namine's face.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What do you think? I'm hungry, she wants to die, so let me have her! I haven't eaten in six hours!"

Sora was perplexed beyond belief. "You want to eat—"

"He's a blood-thirsty, rotten, two-faced demon that eats lost souls to survive. If he succeeds, and your assigned soul jumps right now, you lose," Namine said, her glare unfaltering.

"But I win, and that's all that matters. Darling, I'm flattered, but you gotta let me give the introductions sometimes," he turned to Sora, "I'm Roxas, and yes, she's technically right and all, I eat souls for a living and report back to the evil guy down under, but I don't really care."

Sora blinked.

"Your assigned soul must die at their scheduled time, not before or after or their soul is eaten and they evaporate, never allowed the chance to be at peace—"

"Sure they are, in my belly!" Roxas patted his stomach for emphasis. "Kay, I'm gonna unstop time now so I can devour her the second she lands, kapeesh? Only have a minute before I throw off the entire balance of things, and that won't benefit me at all."

"Time stopped?" Sora questioned, still unable to grasp the situation.

"I like this guy," Roxas said, pointing. "Is he still looking for enlightenment and all that jazz? He looks really gullible."

Sora remained clueless.

"Come with me," Namine hastily placed her hand on Roxas' shoulder, and just like that, they vanished. Sora didn't have much time to react, because Olette screamed the moment they disappeared. The world seemed to spin again, and things felt slightly more normal. Slightly.

Sora hurried over to Olette, stopping several feet behind her. It was a tricky situation, no doubt. According to Namine, he couldn't afford for her to jump.

"W-What is happening to me? Why are you here?! Why did you have to show up now?!"

"I-I'm not sure," Sora answered, not helping.

"So, that's it, huh? I'm going to die. I'll never be able to accomplish anything, and I'm just another statistical failure!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. That's probably more accurate for me." Sora thought about it, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, definitely me. Not you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me die now, and get it over with."

"No!" Sora said, a little shocked that he could actually touch her arm. Did it only work for the assigned soul at the time? Olette yanked away and stood firmly on the edge, tears streaming down her face.

"Just let me do this. I don't know how long I have, but why prolong the inevitable?"

"Because you still have two days to live!" Olette gave him a horrified look.

"Two useless, slow, pain-staking days."

Sora had a feeling that this would be a very annoying and tedious job. He was never one to mope much, at least when he was alive, because it wouldn't accomplish anything. Her pity-party, admittedly, got on his nerves.

Then again, if he knew his time was coming, he probably wouldn't be in very high spirits, either.

So, if he was Olette, what would he do? There was an age-old question, one waiting to pour out of him, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

But he said it anyway.

"Olette, what is one thing you want to do before you die?"

Cliché at its finest, Sora, the rookie Shinigami asked the big question.

"What?" she shrieked.

Sora gulped, but straightened up. He had to stay strong for her sake, or he would only make it worse. "One thing. If you could do one thing right now, what would you like to do?"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to die anyway! That's all your presence means!"

Sora nodded. He figured he'd be hearing this a lot. "Olette, I'm sorry. I can't change this. Listen, I just died a few hours ago. I have no idea what to do here. I don't even know if I should be telling you this," he said. A sympathetic look surfaced on her face. "It's hard, but at least you get a warning…" Sora placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

"You… just died?" Olette asked, stepping away from the edge.

"Yeah. I fell off a building." Sora rolled his eyes. "I can't remember how or why, but I did. My friends and family probably don't even know yet."

"That's really sad." Olette's eyes darted to the city. "So, what was… it like?"

"Hm?" Sora looked up.

"You know… dying…"

Sora gave a faint smirk and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I was talking to this black blob thing."

Should he be saying this?

"What?"

"I mean, it was confusing. There wasn't any white light or whatever for me, just a dark blue atmosphere. But I didn't live righteously or whatever. I was lucky, I think, because they gave me a choice, and well, here I am."

"A choice?"

Sora nodded again. "Yeah, and I think that's what I'm giving you right now. I don't know what you've done in life, but this is a chance, I guess, for you to go to Heaven. That's how I understand it, at least. I haven't read through all the details yet."

"So, you have no clue what you're doing?" Olette asked suspiciously.

"I'm kinda just winging it, I admit, but my job is to help you, so back to the original question. What is one thing that you've always wanted to do?"

Olette scoffed, and then hurried off in the opposite direction toward the stairwell. Puzzled, Sora rushed after her.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, following her down the flight of stairs.

"I'm supposed to believe that you're going to bring me peace? You can't even do your job!" Her tears surfaced again, and Olette could hardly hold her composure.

"I already explained to you, I'm trying my best here!"

"Just go away! I'm obviously meant to go to hell, so may as well face it!"

Sora appeared in front of the doorway, stopping her in her tracks. "But that's what I'm saying, I can save you from that!"

"Oh, YOU can save me? Fuck off!"

Olette pushed past him, and slammed the door shut.

o-o-o

Sora sat in front of the glistening pond, his arms wrapped around his knees. He heard laughter in the distance, but didn't bother to look. He had allowed Olette to go home for the night; maybe she'd be more willing to listen tomorrow.

"You look sad," Namine said, appearing beside him.

"You've gotta stop doing that," Sora begged. Namine chuckled.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"A horrible one," he mumbled, but then thought of the previous incident of the day. "By the way, that demon thing… does he really…?"

"Eat souls? Yes. I had to get him out of there," Namine deftly said.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, noticing her eyes hitting the ground.

"Huh? No, no. I just wanted to help you, that's all."

Sora didn't quite believe her, but he went along with it. "Well, thank you. You've been a lifesaver… I mean… well…"

"No problem. I wish I had someone to guide me back then. You're just thrown into this without any sort of direction."

"I'm still lost," Sora admitted. "Olette can't stand the sight of me, and rightfully so."

"That happens, but I wouldn't take too much time off."

Sora nodded. "I'll start following her again in the morning. Damn, I sound like a stalker, don't I?"

"That's a nicer way to put it," Namine said, then chuckled. Sora formed a half-smile. If she was going to be around often, he wouldn't feel as alone.

"There's something else I want to do tonight, while I have the time."

"What's that?" Namine asked.

Sora looked out to the pond. "Visit my girlfriend."

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Hello, hello! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. You may not realize it, but reviews are motivators. We authors really appreciate feedback, even if you're not sure of what to say.

Next chapter will be out soon! Just let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

o-o-o

 **three.**

o-o-o

Sora hid within the ample tree shrubs, sullenly watching the second-story window of the apartment below. The room was dark, but he knew she was there. As if it were second nature, he climbed up the fire escape and stood in front of the window, shaking. He had come here so many times, but this time, instead of excitement, anguish plagued his mind. Sora lifted his hand to knock, but then stopped himself.

He could hear her.

Sora lip quivered as he took a step back. He wasn't sure he could face this. Everyone wondered how their loved ones would react after they died, but now that Sora had the opportunity to actually see for himself, he was afraid. How did she find out? Who told her? What was she thinking?

He had never felt more helpless in his life. He circled around the escape for another moment before mustering his courage and slipping into the apartment. His heart burst as he took in the familiarity of the lilac scent and the imaginary memories that surrounded him, and in a moment of desperation, he almost left. Sora stopped in the middle of the floor, his mouth parted with dread.

"I-Idiot…" she mumbled, picking up her phone. Sora saw the screen light up her blotchy, drained face, and it completely broke him. "Why did you have to go? What on Earth were you doing up there? Why…?" Kairi sniffled and hugged the phone to her chest. As if on their own, Sora felt his feet move. He wanted to hold her and apologize for whatever he did. He never meant to hurt her like this in a million years. As Kairi went through the hundreds of pictures that she kept on her phone, she cried uncontrollably.

"Kairi," Sora whispered, wishing deep down that she could hear him.

"Am I being punished right now?" Kairi voiced. "Is this real?" She put the phone to her ear. "Please answer, Sora. Please tell me that this is just some nightmare… and that I'm going to wake up and you'll be right here. Please, Sora… please…"

Sora could faintly hear his voicemail, and then was startled by Kairi's sudden outburst of more tears. She squeezed her pillow as tightly as she could, biting down into the fabric to suppress her weeping sounds. This was it. This was how she would react. Sora could only assume that the same went for everyone else.

It was as if he had died all over again, only this time, Hell was laughing in his face. Why did he have to come here? He should have never done so. He never should have put himself through this…

Sora went around to the other side of the bed. A single tear rolled down his cheek as his chest tightened. He didn't want to be dead. Wasn't there a way to reverse this? Was it possible to beg the higher ups for a second chance, just so that he could spend another waking day with the woman that he loved?

Not likely, he presumed.

He lay in the bed next to her, and although he knew she couldn't feel it, he wrapped his arm around her and buried his face into her back. Not being able to physically feel her wasn't even the half of it.

"I love you, Kai. I'm so sorry."

She started rubbing her back, as if it itched, but the tears never ceased.

o-o-o

Sora regrettably left early that next morning. She didn't fall asleep until an hour before he stepped out. He had a feeling he would visit her often, but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to handle it. How could he watch her grow and experience life without him by her side? How would he handle her getting married to someone else, when he was absolutely sure that they would tie the knot someday?

It was supposed to be him and her. Nobody else. Now, that chance was long gone, and Kairi would have to learn to live without him, and vice versa.

With his head hung low, he meandered the city streets. Even at dawn, busy patrons flooded the sidewalks and roadways. Right about now, he would be making his rounds, waving happily and exchanging newspapers for thank you's. Sure, the people of New York had a reputation for being fiery and just straight-up rude, but Sora paid no mind. He felt he was well-liked, at least around his neighborhood.

He figured that there was no way he would be able to face his parents, or anyone else for that matter right now. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Sora lifted his head and took a deep breath. If he was going to live like this, he needed to make the best of it, somehow. It may take a while to settle, but he had to at least try.

With a quivering grin, Sora marched onward. Maybe he could help others. Yeah, that's what he kept telling himself. It was the only way he could get by.

Starting with Olette.

Closing his eyes, Sora figured if he just pictured her, he could end up where she was. Nothing was really off limits, right? The image of Kairi plagued his mind, but eventually, he was able to shake it away.

"I have a task to do. If I do this, I'll be able to see Kairi still. Focus. Focus."

He pictured Olette's sad face. How awful she must have felt to learn of such a dreadful fate. Just like him, she had to say goodbye to her hopes and dreams in so little time. The fact that he was just supposed to let nature run its course made it even harder. No matter what, he couldn't stop it. He couldn't save her in this world.

Sure enough, he appeared in front of a two-story suburban home. A car was pulling out of the driveway, and a woman that resembled Olette waved from the porch. It was like a snapshot out of a movie, a picturesque upper-middle class family. Sora walked across the nicely paved lawn and went through the door, unsure of what to expect once he reached Olette's room. The woman, presumably her mother, came back inside humming a soft tune.

Did families this happy actually exist?

Sora crossed through the living room. Photos upon photos hung from the walls. Olette seemed to be the only child, judging from them. Her parents obviously loved her dearly, making his task all the more difficult.

Not that it wasn't already.

This sucked. So, there was no way at all he could prevent her death without hurting himself? He was going to keep asking himself that, because the dread was almost as damning to him as it was to her.

"Olette, honey, aren't you going to eat? Your breakfast will get cold!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Oh, okay then! I will put them in the fridge and you can heat them up later!"

After taking one last look at the photos around the room, he headed up the stairs. Olette lay sprawled out in her king-sized bed with her face dug into the silk pillow.

"H-Hey," Sora said, knocking for emphasis. Olette shot up and glared. Her face was stained with tears.

"Go away!"

"Um," Sora rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, but I have to be here." Olette offered no response. "Listen, I know this sucks, and I wish I could prevent it, but are you really going to lay here and mope the remaining days of your life away?"

Oops, he didn't mean to say that, but he still felt he had to continue.

"I don't know what to do in this situation, you're right. But if you have any unfinished business or anything, wouldn't you—"

"You think it's that simple?!" Olette screamed. Her mother called from downstairs, and Olette reassured her that everything was fine. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Olette faced Sora again. "My whole life is ahead of me, and here you are, telling me that I won't get to experience it. Now you're asking if there's anything I wish to do? Of COURSE there is! I had an entire bucket list of dreams, that I know now will never be fulfilled because of some untimely death. Death. That's my fate. May as well just end it now!"

Olette flocked over to her dresser and pulled out what looked to be a knife. Sora rushed to stop her, successfully pulling the knife away. Alarmed, he held it safely behind him. This girl had a lot more issues than she led on.

"Give it back!" she yelled, but Sora shook his head.

"I can't let you do this. You said you have a bucket list, where is it?"

"You think it's written down?! Who the hell cares?! Give it back!"

"Yes, I do, because you are an organized person," Sora said, eyeing the neatly cleaned room. "You go to a top University, and you want to make a difference in the world. What I'm saying is, is that there is still time to do something, anything! Yeah, maybe you won't get the opportunity to accomplish everything you dreamed of, but if you could think of one thing that is feasible enough to be done by tomorrow night, what the hell is it?!"

Maybe getting worked up wasn't the best way to go about it, but Sora couldn't stop himself.

"I never expected to die as early as I did, and regrettably, I honestly didn't do much with my life. I wanted to be the best journalist there was, one that told the truth instead of giving in to a narrative, a propaganda, but I did nothing about it. I followed the rules, and did my job. I wanted to get married to my wonderful girlfriend, and live with her for the rest of my life. I didn't get a warning. You are getting one."

Olette stood with her arms crossed and her shoulders tense. "So, can you at least tell me how I'm going to die?"

Another setback.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Surprisingly, she took it better than he expected. "F-Fine." Sora waited for a continuation, but it didn't come. Instead, she plopped back into her bed and let out a huge sigh. After several moments of silence, her mother called from downstairs once again.

"Olette, Hayner's here. Should I send him up?"

In a panic, Olette scrambled to gather some clothes. "G-Give me a minute! I'll come down!" She shut the bathroom door.

"Who's Hayner?" Sora asked.

"He's just a friend!"

The implications told Sora more than was said, and his heart wrenched. He went into the hallway and looked over the railing, where her mother was talking with a blond guy sporting camouflage pants and a black tank. Olette came running out of her room, but composed herself midway down the stairs. She took a deep breath as her hands shook at her sides. Before heading downstairs, she turned back to Sora.

"Could you just… leave me be? Please? I don't want to be reminded every second…"

Unsure of how to respond, Sora just watched as she greeted Hayner, said goodbye to her mother and went on her way.

He had no idea what to do next.

o-o-o

Sora kicked a rock along the sidewalk, tagging closely behind Olette and her friend Hayner as they walked across campus. She knew he was following, and understandably only gave short answers to Hayner whenever he would ask something, or even nothing at all. Suddenly, Hayner stopped mid-sentence and turned to her.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"Huh? N-Nothing…"

"You've been quiet all morning. Normally, you're talking my head off about something on Reddit or some third-world country in crisis. I even mentioned that I didn't do my homework, and you acted as if you didn't even hear me. Normal Olette would be scolding me right about now, so what gives?"

Sora leant against a tree and just watched. Maybe there was nothing he could actually do for her, and he had to just let her figure it out on her own. As long as she didn't die ahead of time, he was good, right? In fact, he should probably be reading up on how to actually cross a soul over, or whatever.

"I'm just really tired today. I'm sorry."

"Want some coffee? You have your speech in front of the University Center in," he checked his watch, "one hour."

"Speech?!"

Hayner rubbed the back of his head and gave her a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay?" He placed his palm on her forehead, but she moved away.

"I-I have to go," she said, her cheeks flushed, and then hurried off. Sora took one last sympathetic look at the guy, and then rushed after her.

"Olette," he called, but she only paced faster around the students.

"I don't want to see you!" Olette entered one of the buildings and pushed past people in the hallway. Sora had trouble keeping up, and almost lost her when she quickly turned into a computer lab. She went to the one in the corner, dropped her bag on the floor and sat with her face buried in her hands. Others watched, but said nothing.

"I'm losing it," she whispered. "Hayner is going to be devastated."

"A lot of people will," Sora replied, fixing his gaze on the floor and trying to keep Kairi's image at bay. "But wouldn't you rather spend as much time as you can with them?"

Olette shook her head. "I don't want to give them the luxury."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Why do that when I'll just be gone tomorrow? That's like leading them on just to leave in the end."

"But it doesn't help you at all, does it?"

"I don't matter." Olette sniffled. "They do. My friends."

Okay, maybe he was getting somewhere. Sora never thought he would become a therapist overnight, but he had to have more compassion if he was going to do this right.

"Well, if they're the ones that matter, make them happy. Be with your friends."

Olette lifted her head and gave him an incredulous look, but she didn't respond. In fact, she was actually considering his proposition.

"If it's your friends that will make you happy, be with them," Sora reiterated. "You don't want to be alone when you… go, right?"

Olette trembled, but slowly shook her head.

"And if there's anything you need to tell them, do so," Sora said, hoping the implications weren't too obvious. "Is there anything you need to get off your chest, to anyone?"

Olette looked back at the door, and then shrugged. "Maybe, but I wanted to do more than that. I was going to run for office. I was going to be something…"

Sora thought for a moment. "What is your speech about?"

"It was a proposition to do something about child poverty in this town. I've been preparing for months."

"That's great!" Sora perked up, hitting his palm with his fist. "How long do you have now? Less than an hour? We need to hurry!"

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

Sora shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I just figured that if you were looking into being some public figure, that maybe a speech, regardless of what it's about could actually make you feel better. So, you may want to get to the University Center, because I know you're prepared, you just forgot it was today for obvious reasons. Oh, and you should ask your friends to record it and put it online!"

"Seriously, you don't understand anything, do you?" Olette grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

Sora sighed and went after her. He was just pulling stuff out of his ass at this point.

o-o-o

Sure enough, Olette did hang around the Center. Hayner watched her with worry from the table while she frantically paced back and forth. One of her other friends were also there, unsure of how to react. A podium was set up on the miniature stage, where not only Olette, but several other students were looking to make their cases about issues they were most passionate about. She just happened to be first in line.

"Olette, don't you have your note cards?" her friend Pence asked.

"Note cards, note cards," she said, dropping her backpack onto the table and then searching through. Pence and Hayner exchanged shrugs. "Ugh, they're nowhere to be found! I can't do this, guys. I can't…"

Before Sora could do anything, Hayner got up, and as if out of nowhere, gently embraced her.

Baffled, Olette wasn't sure what to say. She froze in place.

"Do you want to talk about something? I'll listen and stuff. By the way, I can only last like five more seconds before my manly instincts kick in, if you know what I mean."

"You're sick," Pence joked.

His oblivious nature caused a faint smile to appear, but it was short lived. Sora stayed out of this one.

"Always trying to cheer me up with humor," she said with a sigh, and then pulled away. "I'll be okay."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Pence chimed in, but Olette shrugged it off. She briefly turned to Sora, her anxious expression notable. With a deep breath, she faced Hayner again.

"Thank you. You don't know… how much it means…"

Hayner cocked his head to the side. "You've been a real sap lately. Sure there's nothing on your mind?"

"U-um, well…" Olette's eyes glued to the pavement.

"Whoa, am I about to witness a confession?" Pence teased, and an uncontrollable tint appeared on her face.

"Shut it, Pence. Olette knows I've always liked her," Hayner said. Olette gave him an astonished look. "Didn't you?" he asked.

At a loss for words, Olette saw Sora giving her a reaffirming nod. She bawled her fists and stood up straight. "Alright, I-I'm going to do it."

"Hmm?" Hayner crossed his arms.

"The speech. I'll do it. I don't need note cards."

"Yeah!" Pence shouted. Olette rubbed the back of her forehead.

"I'll be cheering you on from right here. Good luck!" Hayner said, patting her shoulder. Olette nodded and hurried off.

Maybe this was what she needed.

Ten minutes later, Olette stood at the podium. A small crowd had formed around the stage, quietly waiting for her to begin. Sora remained at the table with Hayner and Pence.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Pence asked.

"I know she can do this. She's been practicing for months. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Yeah, she has been acting a little strange. But you have a knack for getting her to tell you things."

"She does the same to me," Hayner admitted.

"What, are you saying she knows things that I don't?" Pence chuckled. "Yeah, she's definitely someone we can both trust."

Hayner nodded in response. "Oh, she's about to start!"

Sora was a little nervous, but he wished her the best.

o-o-o

Olette returned fifteen minutes later, a little in shock that she actually went through with that.

"Oh my God, you absolutely SLAYED that speech!" Hayner congratulated, keeping his arm around her as they headed toward the library. "Were those actual tears at the end? I couldn't tell!"

"Of course they were, idiot!" she yelled, wiping her eyes.

"You really made your case. I think some things will actually be done now," Pence added. "I got the whole thing on camera, by the way."

"W-What?!" Olette stammered, reaching for the camera, but Hayner held her back. "Hey!" He stood in front of her and smiled, causing butterflies to surface.

"You were great, really. Let me treat you to dinner or something. I make a killer bowl of mac N cheese, or if you prefer ramen, I'm the master. Ever dropped a raw egg into a boiling pot of sizzling ramen?"

Even Sora's stomach growled after hearing that. For a moment, it was as if she had almost forgotten about tomorrow. This was the first time Sora had seen her so happy, and all he had to do was keep his mouth shut. He decided to leave the group be for the time being and allow her to spend time with the people she cared for the most. Also, he needed something to eat.

But he wasn't the only hungry one.

"Why'd you have to do that?" an eerie, but familiar voice whined. Startled, Sora turned, only to see Roxas' pouting face.

"Do what?"

"Make her all happy. She hasn't had any depressing thoughts for the past few hours, and frankly, that rubs a personal spot for me."

"What, you can read minds?" Sora mumbled, visibly irritated.

"Um, duh. I can fucking stop time. I can do everything."

"Except, I don't know, kill people."

"I have my ways," Roxas said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I am now deeming you my new arch nemesis."

"You think this is some sort of game?" Sora argued. Roxas only mocked him.

"Don't worry, tonight when she's all alone, she'll be thinking about it. She'll be scared, and at my mercy. She won't have anyone but me."

"Don't you dare go near her," Sora demanded. Roxas smirked, and suddenly, everything turned pitch black. "Hey, what the—"

"Or you'll do what?" Roxas echoed. Sora, although a bit shocked, decided not moving was the best option. As quickly as it happened, the surroundings changed once again, and he was back at the University. Roxas was nowhere to be seen. He had to admit, that did scare him a little.

Sora gulped. He couldn't let this _thing_ get to her first.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** So, I decided to stop this here. I thought about adding Olette's speech, or parts of it, but I didn't think it was needed. Sorry my updates have been pretty dry lately; I had surgery last week and I'm still recovering.

Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Four.**

o-o-o

With the threat of Roxas looming over his shoulder, Sora made sure to keep a close eye on Olette, while still giving her some space. They were back at Hayner's dorm, a bleak, white-walled studio with a cheap bunk bed and a tiny kitchen. Even Sora felt a little crammed, so he just positioned himself on the top bunk.

Olette sat underneath, her hands glued to her knees and her head down. Every now and then, she would look over at Hayner, who was attempting a spaghetti recipe in the kitchen.

"I'll warn you right now, I'm a poor college student and this is as much as I can do," Hayner teased, stirring the noodles. Olette gave a faint smile.

"Anything is fine. I'll love it either way."

Hayner eyed her for a bit, but didn't press this time. "So… Homecoming is next week."

"Is it?" Olette asked, getting a little worked up.

Hayner strained the noodles, and then left them to cool. He walked over to Olette and asked, "Wanna go with me?"

"I-I…" she stopped when he took her hands into his.

"Dang, if I knew asking you out would make you cry, I probably wouldn't have..."

Sora shut his eyes and bawled his fists as he listened.

"You're asking me out?"

Hayner sat next to her, not taking his hands from hers. "Well, if you don't want to, then that's fine too. See, Pence invited me and he had a date, so… I figured I'd ask you because I can't see myself going with anyone else."

Olette turned away. "I don't think I can."

A little surprised, Hayner blinked several times and played it off. "Oh, alright. That's fine. I didn't really want to go, anyway." He let out a nervous chuckle. "It's alright. Um, you hungry?" He went to grab some plates from the cabinet.

"Hayner?"

Hayner turned and set the plates on the counter. "Yeah?"

Olette gulped and tried to stop her knees from shaking. "Could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Tears embellished her eyes as she struggled to come up with the words. Hayner came back over to her, unsure of how to handle her disposition. Sora had a feeling on where this was headed, but kept listening.

"If I was gone tomorrow, would you miss me?"

It took Hayner a moment to process. "What? Are you going somewhere?" Olette said nothing. "Um, of course I would. Should I be worried?" She didn't respond. "Okay, you're really starting to scare me… do you need to talk to someone?"

"I'm not crazy," she whispered, grasping the sheets.

"Well, you're acting like you're never going to see me again. Why are you asking me this?" Hayner sat back on the bed, put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You know I would… miss you."

Olette broke into tears.

o-o-o

Sora walked home with Olette, after she refused to let Hayner take her home.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" he replied quietly.

"Do you think I will be okay? You know, dying…"

Sora wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I mean, I never really followed religion or anything. I always thought that some unnatural being up in the sky was a little ridiculous."

"Even I'm not sure what's up there. All I know is that I was given a second chance."

"So, you haven't actually seen God?" she asked. Sora shook his head. "Where would I go then? How will I know that you will send me to the right place?"

"I only know this. You can trust me. I won't let you go down there, that's a promise." He pointed to the ground for emphasis. "Whatever happens, I'm here to protect you."

Even Sora had to fake it to make it. He didn't have a clue what to do when the time came. Even though he read the directions on how to cross a soul over, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. Unfortunately for Olette, she was the first person he would have to try this on.

But he didn't want to scare her. He had to at least appear confident.

Olette stopped, her phone shaking in her hand. "Hayner keeps messaging me. I don't know what to do. Should I just pretend like everything's okay?"

"I think you should say what's on your mind," Sora said, the hypocritical implications aside. "But you probably shouldn't mention tomorrow."

Olette rubbed her watery eyes. "I can't take this. I can't do this to him… I want to be strong and face my fears, but I don't know how. At the same time, you're right. I should tell him how I feel. I shouldn't go without at least doing that…"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you call him?"

"After basically refusing a ride home? After that embarrassing conversation earlier?"

"Look, I'm no expert, but I know how men are. That guy cares about you. He'll understand."

Olette watched her house from the distance, and then went back to her phone. "Not tonight. I can't right now. I'm too emotional."

"I don't think tomorrow will be any better," Sora offered.

"Tomorrow will be easier." Olette sniffled and stepped onto her driveway. She noticed the newspaper in the lawn and went to retrieve it. "You know, Dad would be really upset if he found this here."

One thing Olette hadn't touched upon was her family. Sora found it to be a little strange, but he didn't want to bother her too much. Right now, she was a target, and if he allowed her emotions to roam, she could be a victim. Olette sat on the front porch and pulled the newspaper out of the bag.

"Oh my gosh, is this you?"

"Huh?" Sora hurried over. _New York Times_ was plastered across the top, so it came from his previous company. The headline, however…

Sora snatched the newspaper from her. "T-this isn't true… I didn't… my own supervisor wrote this article…"

"What does it say?" Olette asked.

 _ **MAN COMMITS SUICIDE FROM THIRD STORY WINDOW**_

His high school senior photo was next to the article, where he gave a huge grin. As Sora read through the article, he only became more puzzled. "I… I can't believe they would think this about me… I would never…"

"Still, you're here," Olette said, then contemplated for a moment. "Hey, are they still open?"

"Yeah, they're always open," Sora said, then re-read the article.

"Let's go there," Olette said. "Maybe I can help you."

"Huh?" He looked up.

"You don't remember how you died, right? Even I don't believe someone as happy-go-lucky as you had any reason to do such a thing, and I've only known you for two days. Besides, it's better than sulking in my room. There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Sora just stared.

"Come on!"

"I… I guess?"

This sudden change in plans threw Sora for a loop, but she was right, it was better than staying here and allowing Roxas an opportunity.

They were on the first bus they could find.

o-o-o

The normalcy of his former workplace made him sick to his stomach. He had been forgotten and replaced by a new slab of cement, as if it never happened. He looked up at the third-floor window, trying his hardest to remember, but to no avail.

"So, what are we doing here, exactly?" Sora asked, ignoring the repressed thoughts.

"Maybe we can get some answers." Olette said.

"You really don't have to do this. Shouldn't we be focusing on you?"

Olette shrugged and cracked a smile. "This benefits me too. Let's go."

Sora rubbed the back of his head but followed her inside. In that instant, the memories flooded back to him. He knew everyone by name, even if they didn't know his, and they were working just as diligently as before. His short-lived days of working here played out in front of him.

There was Larxene, who always called him "little dweeb," sitting over in the corner and typing away at her computer. And next to her, Isa gave that bored, dull expression. Sora swore up and down that he wasn't capable of any other emotion, and liked to tease him about it on a daily basis.

Over in the corner, Selphie, one of the junior advisors, sipped on her coffee and yawned. She would pour him a "shot" every morning, and the red shot glass he used hadn't moved.

Sora leant against the wall and took a huge breath.

Yuffie, one of the top supervisors and a mentor to him, eyed Olette.

"Hello, ma'am, is there something I can help you with?"

Olette squeezed the newspaper in her hands. "Well, I'm here to ask about my friend, Sora, who died recently. See, I read this front page article, and…" She glanced back at Sora, "knowing Sora, I don't think—"

Before she could finish, the doors flew open. Sora's eyes widened.

"K-Kairi?!"

"Where is the person that wrote this?!" She waved the newspaper in the air. "I need to speak with _Tifa_ or whatever her name is!" Kairi fumed. "This article is complete BULLSHIT!"

Alarmed by the sudden disturbance, Yuffie gave an apologetic bow. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but Tifa's not in right—"

"SO GET HER ON THE PHONE!" Kairi slammed the paper on her desk. Sora didn't know whether to be appreciative or afraid. "My boyfriend would NEVER do that! He had no reason to do that!" The hoarseness in her voice resided.

"Oh, so you're the girl we heard so much—"

"SHUT UP AND CALL THAT WOMAN!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that. Look, we're all deeply saddened by his passing, and—" Yuffie was cut off once again.

"Sora did NOT commit suicide! Why would you guys publish something like this?! Sora _loved_ his life! He loved working here, and he loved me! He was always, ALWAYS smiling!" Tears clouded her vision, but she couldn't stop. "Sora wouldn't just give up like that! This was clearly MURDER!"

Yuffie waved her arms apologetically. "Ma'am, I know you're upset. I know it hurts to lose someone, trust me. But I can assure you, for reasons none of us ever even considered, Sora jumped out of that window."

"Did you SEE him jump?! HUH?! There was probably a bird's nest up there! Maybe he was trying to help the baby birds and he slipped! THAT'S something Sora would do, something selfless and idiotic, NOT—"

"Kairi…" Sora stepped closer, but stopped.

"Alright, come on, Kairi," said a deep, soothing voice.

 _'Not you too…'_ Sora thought, his heart ripped to shreds. His eyes were shallow, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Riku, they keep insisting that Sora killed himself, when we all know it's not true!" Kairi screamed, the tears pouring down her face. Riku took her by the wrist and escorted her outside. Sora rushed after them. The spot where he died was now covered with a blue blanket and a pillow, where Kairi plopped down.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Riku asked, strained.

"I'm not moving until I have answers." She wrapped the blanket over herself and laid on the concrete. "Sora didn't kill himself. They're lying…"

Riku sighed and leaned against the wall. Whenever something bothered him, he never talked about it. The silence was Sora's way of knowing that he cared.

Olette appeared beside him, visibly grieved by their presence.

"That's Riku and Kairi. They're my best friends." Sora paused. "Well, obviously, Kairi is more, but…"

"How much do they mean to you?" Olette asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Tell me how important they are."

Sora let out a huge sigh. "I'd go to Kingdom Hearts and back for them. They mean everything."

Although she wasn't sure what that meant, Olette gave him a sympathetic look. She watched the two, contemplating on her next move. Kairi wrapped herself in the blanket, while Riku hung his head low.

I was truly heartbreaking to watch.

And then, Olette spoke up. "I think I know how I can help."

"Huh?"

"You can talk to them, through me."

Sora quickly shook his head. "N-no, I don't want to put that on you. Besides, they won't believe it. I don't want them getting even more upset."

"But Sora, this may be the only opportunity you have. I want to help. Please, let me do this."

"What would you even say? That you can talk to the dead?"

Olette grinned. "Don't worry." Without another word, she slowly approached them.

"You know, Riku doesn't believe in psychic stuff!" Sora called, but she didn't stop.

Olette stood behind Kairi, who was sobbing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Um, excuse me…"

"Go around me. I'm not moving."

"That's not why I'm here." Riku came over to check it out, obviously suspicious. "I'm… a friend of Sora's."

Kairi slowly turned, eyeing her. "I haven't heard of you." She wiped her tears as Olette sat down on the ground with her. "Who are you? Do you know what happened to Sora?" Kairi gasped, and then grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you know?!"

"Kairi," Riku warned, and she took her hands away.

"I-I'm sorry… I just miss him so much…"

"Olette, please don't do this…" Sora begged, pacing back and forth, but she ignored him.

"I'm Olette, and I'm just another stranger." The two didn't know how to respond, so she continued. "What if I told you, I can talk to him?"

Riku raised his eyebrow, but Kairi didn't take her eyes away. "Alright, if you're here to play jokes, go elsewhere. That's not right," he grunted.

"I know it's a little hard to believe, but I can prove it. Sora's here, right now."

"Okay, you need to leave," Riku said in a colder, more demanding tone.

"I told you," Sora whispered, even though he didn't have to.

"N-No, wait…" Kairi said, "he's here?"

Olette nodded, a little surprised with her trusting response. "He's been following me around like a lost puppy for the past few days."

"This is nonsense." Riku tried lifting Kairi, but she pushed him away. Olette turned to Sora.

"Say something."

Kairi watched.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Anything. You said you didn't get to say goodbye, so…"

"Um, even I'm starting to think that you're crazy," Kairi said, hugging her knees together. "This is really cruel of you to do. Are you just messing with us?"

Olette gulped. "No, he just doesn't know what to say. But trust me, Sora is here. He told me he was given a second chance… of sorts."

"Okay, you really don't have to tell them—" Sora was interrupted.

"He doesn't want me to tell you guys or make you upset, but I want to assure you that he's okay."

"Get to the freaking point," Riku said.

"The truth is… Sora came to me because…"

"Came to you? What are you talking about? Just spit it out!" Kairi yelled, but her expression softened when she noticed a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm going to die tomorrow. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but that's my fate. Sora came to me to tell me that, and he's been trying to help me accept it."

Riku and Kairi didn't respond.

"He told me that I shouldn't hold in my feelings, or I will regret it. Kairi, you're right. I can tell just from looking at him, that he didn't want to die, but he's doing the best he can, given the circumstances. He misses you two more than anything."

"Is he like, a Shinigami or something?" Kairi asked, almost as if she was clinging to hope.

"Olette! Why are you doing this to me?! They obviously don't believe you!" Sora yelled.

"Yes, and I can see him because I'm going to die." Olette pointed to Sora. "He's over by that fire hydrant," she chuckled, "ripping his hair out because I'm telling you this. He doesn't think you guys believe me."

Kairi's mouth parted. Riku huffed and looked away.

"Olette, can we please leave? I can't take this…" Sora cried.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned. "Are you… there?"

Sora froze.

"Kairi…" Riku pressed, "Are you seriously going to believe this shit?"

"Go ahead, talk to her, Sora," Olette told him, and then faced Kairi. "You can talk to him through me. I'll tell you exactly what he says."

"O-okay," Kairi said, "so, he's still here?" Olette nodded.

"I can't believe this," Riku mumbled. "Kairi, please don't do this."

"Riku, I have this feeling…" Kairi started, "like… she's telling us the truth. It's like, I can feel him… almost…"

"No, Kairi, she's just putting things in your head. She's taking advantage of us."

"Alright, tell Riku that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the gaming tournament this weekend," Sora said, and Olette obliged.

"Riku, Sora says he's sorry about the gaming tournament."

"And that I wish I could have gone."

Olette repeated his words to Riku.

Riku's gaze hit the ground. "I didn't even go." He paused. "Wait, how did you…?"

"Tell Kairi that strawberry cake she dropped off the morning before was the bestest, most wonderful and delightful thing I ever had in my life. And in response to her note, tell her I definitely would have accepted her challenge to make a better one, preferably chocolate with lots of fruit on top. Pineapples, to be exact. In those words."

The moment Olette finished telling Kairi, her eyes watered.

"Chocolate pineapple… that was his… favorite…" Kairi sniffled.

"She always told me it was _super weird_ , and that I should be more normal like Princess Bubblegum." Sora shrugged. "Just a phrase she likes to use."

Olette told Kairi what he said, and she gasped.

"Okay, you've gotta be like some sort of stalker. Sora had like fifty pictures of cake on his Instagram," Riku said irritably. "He always took pictures of sweets. It was like an obsession. And the gaming tournament was public. You're sick."

Sora pursed his lips together and thought for a moment. "Riku's going to hate me for telling you this."

"Telling me what?" Olette asked.

"Say these two words: Air Bud."

Olette faced Riku. "Does _Air Bud_ mean anything to you?"

Riku's jaw dropped. "Wha…?"

"That was his favorite movie, but he was too embarrassed to admit it. We watched it at least three times a month when we were kids. He made me swear to never tell anyone. He even begged his mom for a golden retriever once, but he made up some excuse as to why he wanted that specific breed… something like, they're cool to look at and seem really friendly. Riku always liked to seem cooler than he actually was."

"It was your favorite movie." Olette repeated the rest. "Sora said you would hate him for telling me."

Riku couldn't say anything.

"What's my favorite movie?!" Kairi asked desperately.

Sora scratched his head. "Oh, crap… there are so many. You like Legally Blonde a lot—only the first one though. You said the second one was way too _presumptuous_ , and a disgrace to all animals everywhere, her words, not mine, and you're a sucker for the Little Mermaid. You used to recite it all the time. And let's not forget, definitely The Matrix. In fact, we watched it together the other night. Her mom came upstairs and told me to leave though… I think it was around one in the morning. I told her that I would definitely spend the night next time, I'll sleep in the closet if I have to, but obviously, I didn't get that chance…"

"Does any of that sound right?" Olette asked her. Kairi covered her mouth and stared into the street.

"He's here… he's really here…"

"Oh, come on—"

"Shut up, Riku! Olette, tell me more. No, Sora, tell me what happened. What were you doing? How did you…"

Sora hung his head low. "I don't know."

"He says he can't remember. I'm sorry," Olette responded. "But he definitely didn't commit suicide."

"See?!" Kairi shouted. "My Sora wouldn't…"

"Okay, I don't know what you want with us, or how you knew any of that, but I'm still not buying it," Riku said.

"I just want to help. This time tomorrow, I won't even be here. I don't want anything but your trust. Sora is doing okay, and he misses both of you so, so much. As he put it, he'd go to _Kingdom Hearts_ and back for you two, whatever that means."

Upon hearing that, Kairi burst into tears, and even Riku got a little emotional. Olette stood up and put her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Sora…" Kairi sobbed, "Sora…"

"I'm sorry for intruding, but thank you for listening. I'm so, so sorry for your loss. I'll be… going now…"

"Wait," Kairi said, sniffling. "I'm sorry for ignoring the obvious elephant in the room… are you seriously going to… die?"

Olette stiffened. "Yeah, but… I just have a few things to do first." She looked to her left, where Sora stood with a deep longing in his eyes. "Kairi, Sora loves you. I can tell."

Sora didn't confirm or deny this, and just started walking in the opposite direction. His heart stung with regret, and his breathing became rapid. Olette waved to them and caught up. It wasn't until they were on the next bus that he decided to speak again.

"Thank you, Olette."

Olette stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then shut her eyes. "You're welcome."

o-o-o

Olette said her final goodbyes to her parents the next afternoon. It was hard for her to walk out the door, but she managed. Sora waited at the end of the driveway with his hands in his pockets.

Today was the day.

"Bye, honey! I love you!" her mother called from the porch. Olette swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I… love you too, Mom…"

She didn't look. It hurt too much. At least her last words to her were satisfying. They made it to campus half an hour later, and not a word was spoken.

Although it sucked to think about, last night's "talk" with Kairi and Riku actually may have been a good thing. There was still so much he wanted to say, but putting it into words on the spot was harder than he thought. In fact, nothing he said would probably suffice, no matter how sentimental, he decided. He just wanted to be with them again.

He couldn't bear seeing Kairi cry anymore. Was she still there? Sora didn't have the strength to find out.

And Riku…

Sure, he had his "emo" moments growing up, but this was different. He looked as if a part of him had been ripped away. Riku always handled things on his own, a habit Sora often tried to break, but somehow, he managed to get through every time, because he was Riku and Riku was stronger than anyone Sora had ever known.

So, surely, he could handle this, right?

"Sora?" Olette's calm voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Oh, what? I'm… I'm sorry…"

No, it's okay. I understand."

Sora stopped and stared at the pavement. This wasn't fair. In a few hours, Olette was going to die. He opened his book and cringed at the cause of death once again.

"What's that?" she asked. Sora quickly put it away.

"Just like, a guide or something. I'm still learning." Sora sighed. "Listen, Olette…"

"Hm?" She took a seat on the bench.

"I want to be truthful with you. I don't know the outcome. I don't know where you'll go, whether you'll live an eternity of happiness or not, or anything like that. All I can promise is that you won't be in pain. You won't be sad, and you won't worry. I will do my absolute best, because you don't deserve this. You deserve to live out your life, and then worry about walking some path to righteousness or whatever."

Olette let out an emotionless chuckle. "Funny how life works out, huh?"

Sora nodded, and then noticed Pence and Hayner coming their way. Olette did as well.

"I'm going to give you some privacy," Sora said. "If you need me, I'll be around." After Olette affirmed with a small nod, he backed off.

It wasn't long now.

o-o-o

Nighttime fell, and the end was nigh. Sora paced back and forth in front of the University Center, where Olette was attending a debate inside with her friends. He could see her through the window, leaning on Hayner's shoulder. Did she tell him? He didn't know, but they were definitely closer than they were before.

"Did you know talking to people through one of your assigned souls actually deducted points from your score?" A snickering, Roxas said behind him. Sora quickly checked his points, which were still intact. He glared over at the demon.

"Go away, there's nothing for you here."

"Oh, but on the contrary. There's so much to gain. I can always tell when the time is getting near for a Rookie, because they act exactly the way you do. Frantic like a chicken with his head cut off. It's fucking hilarious to watch. You don't think you can deliver her soul, do you?" Roxas smirked.

"You don't scare me," Sora said, followed by a gulp. Roxas circled him with his hands behind his back.

"Well, if you don't do it right, no worries. I'll be there to, well, _pick up the pieces_ , per se." He flicked Sora's shoulder. "You're in doubt. You want to do what you're told, but your conscience speaks otherwise. You were never really one to care about yourself, anyway."

"You don't know me," was all Sora could muster.

"Oh, but I do. I know about your jealousy for your friend Riku, and your anxious feelings whenever he and your girlfriend were alone together."

Sora took deep breaths. Roxas only continued.

"I know how horrible you felt when your parents split and got back together, and how you never _really_ forgave your father for what he did… oh, what was it? Cheating? Not one woman, though. Sorry to say, but it was two."

Sora clenched his fists. "Stop…"

Roxas laughed. "I know everything, Sora, you know why? Because I live in the darkest shadows. I see it all."

"It's none of your business. I'm over all of that!"

"Should I keep going? Let's see… there was this coworker… hmm, they didn't really like you much, and all you wanted to do was be their friend. What they thought of you worried you constantly, and all sweet-little-Sora wanted to do was get on their good side, but you couldn't, and it hurt you because you can't stand it when people don't like you. You care about what everyone thinks. I would almost suspect that person of…"

"Shut up!" Sora screamed. "I'm not going to take your shit! Just leave!"

Roxas crossed his arms. "I don't think you quite grasp the concept that I fucking love anger and all things horrible."

"I do," a familiar voice shouted, and suddenly, a bright light surged through him and Roxas was left gasping for air. Sora took a few steps back, unsure of what he was witnessing. Namine came into view. "I've had enough of you messing with him. Get out or I'll do worse."

"O-Okay, I-I get i-it," he choked, and then vanished, just like that.

Namine approached him. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… uh huh…"

Namine examined him for a moment, and then sighed. "He got to you, didn't he?"

"N-No…"

"How much time is left?"

"Huh?"

"Your assigned soul," she clarified.

Sora snapped out of it and checked his booklet, which was now in a ten-minute countdown. Students were clearing out of the University Center, and Olette and the others were lost in the crowd.

"Sora," Namine said before he rushed off, "do you need my assistance? This being your first time and all?"

Sora let out a sigh of relief, then clasped his hands together. "Yes, please. Please, please, please." Namine chuckled.

"Alright. I'll be there to guide you through it. Don't worry, she won't be able to see or hear me."

With that, they both located Olette and Hayner. Pence had gone elsewhere. The two were walking back to his dorm, their hands locked together. Olette was on the outer part, while Hayner walked in the grass. He must not have known manners very well, but he didn't hold that against him. Sora and Namine strolled closely behind.

"Looks like it's all set," Namine noted, watching the two interact.

"Set?"

"I'm not sure what you did, but her energy is okay right now. Not the best, but it should work. Like, she knows it's coming, and has mostly accepted it." Namine glanced at him. "You don't have to keep watching the timer. It will happen when it happens."

Sora bit his lower lip. "One minute…"

In that moment, Olette turned and smiled at him. His gut wrenched, and it was as if he could see her life flashing before him. He didn't know how it was happening, but pictures flooded all around him of different aspects of her life.

"N-Namine, what's hap…happening?"

"Her Life Mural. If you're seeing this, it just confirms that she's ready to face the next step. Shinigami see this right before it's time to pass their assigned soul over."

Happiness to sadness, and everything in between. He was like an observer, getting the chance to witness her life's story through a series of pictures and short videos. She got to travel a lot in her life, and her parents clearly cared so much for her. Her friends came and went, but Pence and Hayner seemed to be the constant that drove her, almost like Kairi and Riku were to him. As the pictures swirled around him, he couldn't help but hurt. Did it really have to end like this? She had so much more she could do and live for...

Why did it have to end so abruptly?

...Did he have the power to stop it?

The Life Mural disappeared and reality surfaced once more. Sora's heart beat five-hundred times faster, despite the slow, aching that accompanied it.

"Hayner, I really appreciate everything," he heard Olette say.

"Gah, I thought I already showed enough emotion today… why you gotta be like this and make me feel all weird?"

"Because, I love you."

The two stopped, and Hayner didn't know what to say. He scratched his cheek and darted his eyes, but he couldn't hide the tint forming.

Like a scene out of a movie, Sora couldn't take his eyes away. It would be so, so horrible if she just went now. She didn't even get a chance!

No, no, no… he couldn't let this happen…

The screeching sound of a car wailed at the end of the street, and police sirens sounded. In a moment's notice, the car flew down the road.

"No…" Sora's feet started moving as the car quickly approached, and all other sound ceased.

"Sora, Sora!" Namine called, but it didn't stop him. Sora shoved Olette into the grass, just barely avoiding the car's impact. The car swerved onto the next street, with the police closely behind.

"OLETTE!" Hayner screamed, rushing to her aid.

"Are you okay? Olette, are you still here?" Sora asked, waving his hand in front of her, but she didn't react to him. Panting, Olette could hardly process it herself.

"Oh my God, Olette," Hayner said frantically, pulling her close. Sora took a few steps back. The car was well down the road, and Olette was okay. Namine rushed over to him.

"Sora, what the HELL have you done?!"

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N** : Alright, this was getting pretty long, but I will stop here! What will happen to Sora? Find out next time!

Just so you know, not every "assigned soul" will be sad like this. Hehe. Please leave a **review**!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Don't worry, this will be one of the last "sad" chapters, as far as Sora's death is concerned.

o-o-o

 **Five.**

o-o-o

Sora could hardly believe his eyes.

"Olette, oh thank God!" Hayner cried, squeezing her in his arms. "You were almost hit!"

What in the world just happened?

Sora fell to the ground; his jaw hanging loose. Olette didn't acknowledge him at all. Hayner helped her stand, and then brushed the debris off her back.

"Are you sure you're okay? Let's go back to my dorm," he said, keeping his hand firm on her shoulder as they stumbled off, and staying as far away from the road as they could.

 _'She's still here, she's not going to die,'_ Sora thought, wiping the sweat from his temple. He stood and took in a deep sigh. "She's alive. She's alive…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Namine screamed, slapping him right across the face. "How _could_ you do such a thing?! Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!"

And then he realized.

Before Sora could react, the atmosphere changed once again, and instead of being at the University, they were now surrounded by pure white walls in every direction. Namine immediately fell to her knees and crouched over, her nose inches from the ground.

"What's… going on?" Sora asked, but Namine didn't peep. She just hoped he would be able to take a hint, but of course, he didn't. A sharp, jabbing pain surged throughout his chest, nearly cutting off his air supply.

 _'W-what is… this…?!'_

"Sora," a man's voice echoed, and he heard scrunching boots coming his way. He felt like his bones were cracking.

 _'W-what's… happening… to me…?'_

"Namine, rise," said the man. Sora clutched his chest and tried his hardest to inhale, but the pressure in his lungs only tightened. Namine shot up; her hands positioned right at her sides and her head facing down.

 _'N-Nam—help—"_

 _Click._

Sora was released from his torment a moment later. He gasped for and fell onto his knees, taking in short, raspy breaths. Namine remained silent.

"What… what w-was that? What d-did you do to me?!" Sora yelled, finally able to look up at the man. He actually didn't seem intimidating, in fact, but of course looks were deceiving. "Hey, a-answer me! What the heck was that for?!"

"I don't think you realize the severity of your actions, Sora."

Sora looked to Namine, who hadn't budged. The man came closer and stretched out his hand.

"Ephemera."

"Huh?" Sora took a step back. The man stayed calm. Sora slowly reached for his hand, but Ephemera turned before he had the chance.

"You obviously haven't read the manual. Namine, what should a Rookie never do?"

"Shake your hand, sir," she answered promptly. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What else should not only a Rookie, but _any_ other rank of Shinigami never, ever do, under any circumstance?"

"Alter an assigned soul's death, sir."

"Correct. You may rest." Namine took a deep breath and immediately glared at Sora. Ephemera faced them. "Sora, I think it's obvious that you have failed this task."

"L-let me explain," Sora said quickly, catching on to the seriousness at play here. This man was some sort of boss, he could tell that much.

"I'm all ears."

A little surprised, Sora straightened up. "W-well, I didn't think that she deserved to die. She had so much to live for!"

Ephemera pulled out a red book from his pocket and flipped a few pages. "According to this, you have extended her lifespan by sixty-three years."

Sora sighed in relief, but soon realized that wasn't the right thing to do. Namine's fists shook at her sides.

"You crossed into this world only a few days ago. I understand your intentions, but Sora, there are protocols here. What you did cannot go unpunished."

"I-I acted on impulse," Sora explained, "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to save her, but I couldn't stand to see it happen…"

Ephemera hesitated. "Namine, what happens when an assigned soul's death is altered to another time?"

"It throws off the continuum, sir."

"Good." He faced Sora. "You see, we have a sort of, _balance_ to uphold in this world. If even once instance of disruption occurs, it could destroy everything. Unfortunately, we had to make a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Sora questioned, and then noticed a screen appear to his left. It showed Olette and Hayner back in his dorm, talking to someone on the phone. Then, Olette screamed and burst into tears.

 _"P-P-Pence, it's, Pence… he's…"_

"What? What happened?" Hayner pressed.

"He's… gone…"

Ephemera snapped his finger, and the screen disappeared. Sora's eyes widened. "Pence died?!"

"Pence met with an early death to restore the balance. You see, Sora, when you _saved_ her, you killed someone else close to her. You know why? Because people are always dying. You cannot alter someone's fate without consequences. But let it be known that this won't be the only consequence."

"Like… like the butterfly effect?"

"Worse," Ephemera stated, and then pondered for a moment. "It's time for your judgment." Namine shut her eyes and turned her head away. With another snap of his finger, he said, "Minus 2,700."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Your points," Namine said through gritted teeth. Sora immediately retrieved his book and opened to the front page. Three-hundred was written in bold across the page. Flipping through frantically, Sora couldn't see anything on the other pages like he previously could.

"Although you successfully were able to gain your assigned soul's trust, in the end, your efforts were proved fruitless and you ended up making things worse. However, due to your ability to gain trust on your first assignment, I see your potential. If it happens again, though, I will not hesitate to terminate you from this realm."

"T-terminate me?" Namine did a cut-throat gesture for emphasis. Sora gulped.

"You are now on probation. Every move you make will be watched, recorded and judged appropriately." Ephemera looked to Namine. "Namine, I am assigning your current task to another Shinigami within the same rank. You are to teach Sora the ins and outs of this profession, and make sure he doesn't stray again. We can't risk it. I trust you'll accept this task."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I'm not, sir! I will accept."

"Good, then Sora, we're clear?" he asked.

Sora wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. In the blink of an eye, they were back at the University, as if it never happened.

o-o-o

Namine teleported Sora to a suburban area, much like Olette's neighborhood. She stomped back and forth in the street, her face turning red from the amount of anger she withheld.

"Just what was that?" Sora asked, still reeling from the pain he experienced, as well as his current point status. "And I wonder why Olette didn't notice me afterward. Could she not see me anymore?"

Namine stopped in the middle of the road and took a deep breath. "Since there was no need for her to cross over, all ties with you were cut and her memories leading up to the death are gone. She will just think of it as a near-death experience."

"So, she doesn't remember me at all?"

"No."

Sora sighed. That would probably be troublesome if she ran into Kairi and Riku again. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

Namine raised her hand, causing Sora to cower. "Messed up? MESSED UP?! That's not even the HALF of it! Sora, I would have helped you! Why the HELL did you save her?!"

"I… I'm sorry." He hung his head low. "I'm still new to this."

Namine clutched her fists. "If someone is assigned to die, you have to let it happen. It's just part of life! You were so lucky that Ephemera gave you another chance, especially after you were about to shake his hand." She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Alright, since I have to train you, you are not allowed to leave my sight, you hear? The first thing I want you to do is read the ENTIRE manual. There will be a test."

"A test?" Sora pouted. "I hate tests…"

"Stop whining!"

"Also, just who was that guy? And why can't I see any names in my book?"

"Think of him as your manager. He controls the point system for us, and can recommend termination to the higher ups, which is almost always approved. That pain you felt, that wasn't even half of his potential, and like he said, not the only punishment. You can't see names because you are on probation, so it has been temporary locked. When you're on probation, you lose your privileges until you can earn them back."

"How do I earn them back?" he asked.

"Don't be a fuck up!" she fumed.

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

Namine continued glaring at him, and then sighed. "If we're going to be successful with this task, there is something we must do first. Tonight is your visitation. I will let you go, only if you promise to do everything I say from now on."

"My visitation? How did you find that out?"

Namine grunted. "Don't ask questions. Yes, or no?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. Everyone he knew would be there, including his parents. It was hard enough seeing Riku and Kairi, but his family too?

"The only way you'll accept your death is if you see it for yourself. It will not be easy, but it needs to be done."

"I don't think it will help," Sora said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But… if you insist…"

"So, you promise to listen to me?"

Sora gave a slow nod. "Y-yes…"

"Good. You'd better not make anymore rash decisions. You already killed one person before their time."

She must have been referencing Pence. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't get you off of probation. We have an assignment. Let's get going."

"Yes, ma'am." Sora clenched his fists and followed her down the street.

o-o-o

Sora and Namine appeared in front of an old, dainty little club on the corner of 14th street. Only half of the sign lit up, and the rest was on the ground by the door. He heard from coworkers that this was where most drug exchanges were made. Sora dreaded this area, but it wasn't like he had anything to worry about now, at least that he would have worried about before.

"Our assigned soul is inside. We have forty-six hours until his passing."

"Forty-six?" Sora asked, a little surprised. "I thought we had three days."

"Rookies start out with three days. When you move up in ranks, they tend to give you less time to do more complicated tasks. We will break to go to your visitation, but after that, we won't have much time. I'm compromising my own points and status to do something nice for you, especially after you messed up so badly, so you'd better take this seriously."

"Okay. So, what's your rank?"

Namine scoffed. "Don't _ever_ ask someone that, and you just gave yours away."

"S-sorry," Sora said, placing his hands behind his back and following her inside. There were so many rules in the afterlife, it seemed. Something he thought not to be that big of deal, such as norms like shaking someone's hand, were apparently horrible. The bar buzzed with predominantly older Samaritans, just looking to relax after long days at the office. A band was setting up on stage. The stench of alcohol mixed with smoke made him gag. Namine scoped the area.

"He's not out here. Let's go to the back rooms," she shouted over the music.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Sora asked. Namine stopped and showed him her book. A picture of the man was next to his name, as well as the amount of time left and where. However, unlike his book, it didn't specify how he would die.

"Why?" Sora asked once they got into the back hallway. "Why doesn't it tell you the cause of death?"

"Rank trades. I traded picture, time and location for cause of death. It's good enough for me. If you ever happen to pass the Rookie stage, you'll start getting more options."

"Ah," Sora said. Now that he had a visual of who to look for, it was a little easier. "By the way, will this guy be able to see me too?"

"Yes, because we were both assigned." Namine went to the last door on the left, where lots of laughter and conversation were going on. It seemed to be a dressing room of sorts, with dim lighting on the ceiling and two, huge mirrors making up for it. "Ah, there he is!" She pointed to the man sitting in one of the chairs.

"Seriously, Axel, you're nothing but a jackass. When will you ever learn?" said a short-haired blonde. The man named Axel pulled her onto his lap and smirked, then blew cigarette smoke into her face. She coughed, pushed his chair over, and then stormed out.

"Dumb bitch!" Axel yelled from the floor. "Ah, oh well." He lay on the floor for a second before getting back up.

Another man was combing his hair to the side very meticulously in the mirror. Sora and Namine stood in the background.

"How did this guy get a chance to go to heaven and not me?" Sora mumbled.

"Yo, we're on in five," he said to Axel. "Get your shit together and come on." The man walked out of the room, leaving Axel by himself. He combed his spiky, red hair back into a ponytail and groaned. Catching a glimpse of the two Shinigami in the mirror, Axel turned. "Who're you? Fan signings are way over."

"Uh, um…" Sora started.

"Let me do the talking. You'd better be taking notes," Namine said, and Sora did as he was told. "Axel Shonehara of the Shonehara Saints, we are here to congratulate you on your journey."

"Congratulate?" Sora asked, just as baffled as Axel.

"You have to sort of judge the situation and person. Usually, druggies get it," Namine said, shrugging it off.

"Like profiling?"

"Kinda," Namine replied.

Axel blinked several times, and then laughed. "Whoa, I musta taken one too many blunts. Run that by me again, will ya, sweet pea? By the way, you're a cutie. What's with the Lolita getup? That's kinda sexy."

"Ugh," Namine grunted. "Alright, I'll be straight. You have forty-five hours until you die, and I'm here to help you cross over."

"I'm not really in the best mindset right now. You see, the c-a-n-n-i-b-a-s is really affecting my cranium, and man, you sure got me there. I'm going to die? What kind of bullshit you trying to pull, sweetness? Is this some new flirt tactic? I like that. Real cute." He winked.

Namine turned to Sora. "Or sometimes, you'll get idiots like these that have no idea of what your presence means. You may have to do a little _show_ to get them to at least believe you're legitimate."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, then the man from earlier came into the room.

"Axel, dude, what are you doing? It's time to go!"

Axel busted out laughing. "Yo, Squall! Look at these fuckers," he pointed at Namine and Sora. "They're saying that I'm supposed to die in two days or some shit. Isn't that hilarious?!"

Squall looked to the wall and raised his eyebrow. "Who? Are you seeing things again? What did you take this time?"

"Right there! There's a cute blonde girl and some weird looking teenage boy with spiked hair."

"I'm not a teen—"

"Shush," Namine said, then grinned. "Just let nature run its course."

"Okay, I don't know what you're on, but you'd better hurry up."

"You don't see them?! They are LITERALLY right there!"

"You're fucking mental. Get your ass on stage, now!"

Axel's jaw dropped. "I'm telling you man, you're the one with issues." He looked back at them. Namine smiled and waved on his way out the door. "I must be trippin'… what the hell did I have tonight?" Axel asked himself as he went down the hall.

"We'll let him do his little show, and then we'll be back," Namine said. "Your visitation will start any minute now."

Sora bit his lip. "Okay…"

o-o-o

He didn't want to go in.

"Okay, Namine, look, I get it, I'm here, I'm dead, this is irreversible, I get it, please, please don't make me do this…" He tugged on her sleeve.

"Don't touch me. We're doing this."

Sora watched anxiously as Riku and Kairi walked into funeral home. He let go of Namine's sleeve and clenched his fists. "I can't do this. I can't…"

Namine crossed her arms. "Sora, you need to do this. This is the only way to get it in your head that this is your afterlife, and you now have a job to do or you will be sent straight to hell."

"I just don't understand what I did to deserve going to hell…"

"Whatever it was, they took pity on you. This is your only chance to prove to them that you still deserve to be a Shinigami," Namine said, and then headed for the door. Sora dragged his feet along; his heart stricken with a mix of panic and regret.

His Uncle Cid stood in the hallway, talking with Kairi and Riku. Even in all black, Kairi looked perfect to him. Riku kept his arm around her; her eyes lowered to the floor. Sora trembled at the sight.

His senior picture was placed on a stand, and underneath were the words, "A life to celebrate." A few more stands with different pictures taken throughout his life lined the hall, set two inches apart, and he felt like he was walking through his own Life Mural. It led to a separate room where people were lined up, some he knew, some he didn't, and were sobbing and exchanging hugs. His fourth grade teacher, his Blitzball coach, and even Tifa showed up.

"It's just so unfortunate," he overheard Tifa say to his former coach, "Sora was so bright and so helpful. Excuse me." She turned to blow her nose.

"He may not have been the best player on the team, but he certainly kept everyone smiling," his coach said.

At least some people thought well of him. Still, Sora could not figure out how he got here or why he would have been sentenced to an eternal afterlife in hell. He eavesdropped on a few more conversations as he moved through the crowd, each person having one experience or another with him. Even Tidus, the guy that bullied him up until eighth grade, looked distressed, but said nothing. It was a little strange to see him there.

"It really does a number on people," Namine said, sounding sympathetic for the first time that day. "You're lucky you had people like that."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, but froze stiff the moment he laid his eyes on his parents. He watched as they exchanged hugs with family and friends, staying strong for the sake of the guests. His mother's worn expression said everything, and his father's unkempt appearance was a clear giveaway. He knew exactly what they felt. Although they were divorced, seeing them together sharing a common misfortune only brought more tears. His father's new wife, Meredith, seemed visibly distressed.

"Can we go?" Sora whispered, backing into the front doors.

"You may think I'm being cruel, but this is the only way. Come on," Namine said, waving him over. "Your casket is in here."

"I don't want to see it," Sora said, followed by a huge gulp. "W-we have work to do…"

Riku and Kairi followed his Uncle Cid into the other room. Namine stood in the doorway, patiently waiting for Sora.

 _'I guess I have no choice,'_ he thought, and then dragged himself over to her. White and yellow flowers surrounded his casket on the stage. It was that pit feeling, that one where he just knew: this was it. He was sure before, but now he had proof. This wasn't a dream, and he had no chance of ever returning.

Sora moved past the line to his casket, stopping before he could actually see. It took all of his might to undergo this painful nightmare, but Namine was right. He had to see it for himself. Kairi and Riku stood over the casket, and then she buried her face into his chest and cried uncontrollably. Emotionless, Sora remained still as they went by, hearing a faint whisper from her.

"I… love you, Sora…"

Here came the waterworks.

"Namine, this is really happening," he said. She went past him and over to the casket.

"Just be glad they found your body and are able to have a service like this."

"I'd rather they didn't," he choked out.

The line dwindled down, and pretty soon, it was time for the "celebration" to begin. Sora still was hesitant about looking, standing midway between the microphone stand and the casket. Everyone was situated in their seats, with Kairi, Riku and his parents all in the front row.

"Come over here," Namine said. "The faster you get it over with, the better."

Sora took a step forward, stopped, and then another step. A minister started speaking, but Sora tuned him out. He tuned out the constant crying, the painful comments and everything in between. He went pale as he stood over his own lifeless body.

He did need this.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sora said, shutting his eyes and turning away. The image haunted his mind. He wore a tux similar to the one he had on now, and that was the first time he ever thought his hair actually looked nice. It was peaceful, yet terrifying at the same time. Sora sat on the edge of the stage and hugged his knees together. Namine sat beside him.

 _'I wish I could just dive into a hole and never come out. Anything is better than this.'_

The minister stopped talking and everyone took their seats. Kairi came to the stage, wiping her nose and taking a huge breath. He felt the slight rush of air when she walked by and stood only three feet away at the mic stand.

"So, I'm… I'm here to tell a little story, I guess. Of course, Sora and I were obviously, obviously close, and well, he was my best friend. Ever since we were kids," she paused and sniffled, "he… he always knew how to make me laugh, and could always see the bright side in everything. So, I should too. I have so many great memories, but when I think about it, one of my favorites…"

Kairi trailed off and readjusted herself. A few in the crowd encouraged her to take her time.

"One of my favorite memories was when we were only six years old," she said, letting out a small chuckle, "we were at the pool for the first time with Riku, and Sora refused to get into the water. The most he would do is just splash his feet from the edge, but, but…" She forced herself to smile, "When I asked why he wouldn't get in, he lowered his head in shame and said he didn't know how to swim, but that wasn't all. Apparently, Riku told him that there was a huge monster that lived in the water a year before." A few people laughed. Riku sighed and shook his head.

Kairi set her hands behind her back. "So, after lots and lots of persuasion, I was finally able to get Sora into the pool. We went every day for the next two weeks, and pretty soon, he was able to outswim even me. There was a little scare once when Riku decided to be a jerk and tug on his leg under water, scaring the bejeebus out of him," Kairi half-smirked, "But he eventually apologized."

"I remember that," Sora said halfheartedly, glancing up at Riku. "He was always messing with me."

"It's what best friends do," Namine replied.

Kairi continued. "We are all going to miss Sora dearly. He touched each of our lives in different ways, and his memory will live on. I loved him so much." Tears formed in her eyes. "I will never, ever forget how much he means to me. Thanks for… listening…" She hurried off the stage and out of the room.

Sora sat through the rest of the speeches, including one from his father, another from Tifa, and even Tidus. Their memories lit up the room with a temporary barrier of happiness, only to come crashing down to tears moments later. His mother didn't have the heart to speak, and she didn't have to. Finally, they closed his casket, and the reality lingered throughout the room. Sora still hadn't moved from his spot on the stage while everyone cleared out.

"I think it goes without saying, that I'm kinda jealous," Namine said.

"It's not fair."

She sighed. "I know."

"I don't even wanna know how I died anymore. I just want to get back to the mission and block it all out." Sora headed for the doorway. Namine followed close behind. Outside, several of the guests were lodged in their own groups, talking about how beautiful the visitation ceremony was and sympathizing with each other.

"After today, a lot of them will just move on," Sora mumbled, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he went around to the back of the building. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. He heard some banter coming from two familiar voices on his way out of the parking lot.

"Do you have an alibi set?" Tifa asked a very frantic Isa. Sora stopped in his tracks.

"They're going to think it's my fault. I really had nothing to do with it!" Isa whisper-shouted. Sora and Namine listened closely. "The police were interviewing everyone that worked that shift. They interrogated me for six hours!"

"Okay, calm down. I know it wasn't you. For all we know, it could have just been an accident."

"What if there were cameras? What if there's evidence that points to me? I was with him minutes before. He didn't know how to use the copy machine for some dumb reason, and one of the papers flew out the window. I told him to just forget it and print another, but he insisted he could get it!"

"That sounds unlikely," Tifa said skeptically.

"Copy machine? I know how to use that," Sora said.

"That's not suspicious at all," Namine mumbled.

"So you're telling me, the paper flew out of the window, got caught on something, and Sora was trying to get it? What was on that paper that was so damn important?" Isa leaned in and whispered something into her ear, causing her to gasp. "Oh, ahem, w-well, then…" Tifa straightened up and cleared her throat. "Well, let's not talk about this here. There are literally people grieving." They got into her car.

"Wanna follow?" Namine offered. "That's some really damning evidence. I know you just said you didn't want to know, but…"

"No," Sora interrupted. "We have a mission to do. It can wait."

"Hmm, okay. But we'll keep up with those two. Seems like they have a whole lot to hide."

Sora nodded, his eyes landing on Kairi, Riku and his parents. "Can we just go?"

Namine transported him back to the nightclub.

o-o-o  
o-o-o


	6. Chapter 6

**Six.**

o-o-o

Sora flipped through the manual on the empty street as they waited for the concert to end. The music blared from inside. It felt like his eardrums would burst any minute.

"So, according to this, once I move up two ranks, or in other words, to 50,000 points, I can start choosing my rank trades?" he asked. Keeping his mind off of earlier was tough. Just what were Tifa and Isa hiding? He wanted to know, but he hated thinking about it at the same time. To even consider his death as a murder sounded ludicrous to him.

"Right, but you can only trade twice, otherwise you have to wait until you reach Expert rank before you can trade again," Namine replied. "So you have to choose wisely."

"I see. Okay, so there are six ranks plus probation, and I'm the lowest of the low." Sora sighed. "Based on the point system…" He continued reading through. "What about that guy? Ephemera? Would he be considered Expert?"

Namine shook her head. "He's not part of this trade. You just call him Manager."

"Okay… wait a minute, are there other jobs?" Sora perked up.

"There are all kinds, but it'd be wise to stick with what you were given. They aren't too lenient on offering other openings, especially to someone like you."

Sora paused for a moment, letting that one roll over. "But what if I'm better at something else? What other jobs are there?"

"Well, there are several Gate Keepers on both sides, there are those that stay strictly up there," Namine pointed to the sky, "Or strictly down there. They keep tabs on Shinigami and create files. Ephemera rates your performance and determines the amount of points gained or lost from your status."

"Is there like, somewhere I can apply? I really can't see myself doing this…" Sora pursed his lips together. Namine rolled her eyes.

"You can do this. As long as you don't panic at the last minute and just let nature run its course, the rest is easy."

Sora leaned back and stared up at the crescent moon. "This whole afterlife thing is so weird." They heard someone speaking inside, and then the crowd cheered. "Hey, Namine, have you ever, you know, failed?"

"Of course I have. Starting out is difficult for everyone, unless you're a sadist." Namine smirked. "But the higher in rank you go, the more room you have more mistakes. You still want to be careful though, because depending on how badly you screw up can really determine your worth. You can drop ranks easily, just like what happened to you."

Sora inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. _'I wish there was another way, but I guess I have to get over it.'_

Namine stood, listening to the crowd cheer once more. "Sounds like the concert is over. Come on. We have about forty hours to convince doofus of his demise."

"Any plans?" Sora asked, trotting inside after her.

"Nope, just winging it!" she called over the music.

o-o-o

They found Axel in the backroom again, but this time he was alone. He stared at himself in the mirror, seemingly thinking long and hard about something. Namine and Sora entered the room and stood behind him.

"So, you two are real, huh?" he said nonchalantly.

"Only to you, unfortunately," Namine replied, patting his shoulder. "Now, we need to have a little chat." She made herself comfortable in the wooden chair beside his and started braiding her hair. Sora followed suit and sat next to her.

"I'm gonna die, you say?"

"Don't think of it as a bad thing. With all the stuff you've done in your life, apparently they weren't bad enough to send you down to Hell. I'm here to help you cross over. I can't tell you how you will die, but you will have almost two days to do anything you want. What you do is up to you, of course, and I won't push you in any particular direction. Rule number one: no, I cannot save you. Number two, I cannot give you more time." Namine glanced back at Sora. "And three, you are not obligated to tell me anything. My job is solely to make sure that you have a peaceful crossing into Heaven."

"Explain to me again why I was supposed to go to Hell?" Sora whispered. He would not let that go.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do? Go on some lavish vacation of my dreams? Fuck some bitches? You gotta be more specific, love." Axel crossed one leg over the other.

"I guess I should also mention that just because I'm telling you about your ticket to Heaven now, doesn't mean it will be the same ticket in two days. For example, if you, I don't know, kill someone, you'll probably end up in Hell," Namine clarified.

"Lovely," Axel responded.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Axel shrugged. "Get high. Not much. Am I at least high when I die?"

"I cannot confirm or deny that information."

Suddenly, Axel gasped and sat up. "I have an idea! How about I try and figure out the coolest, most memorable way to die? Like that one show, 1,000 ways to die or whatever? I can skydive off of a skyscraper, go skinny dipping in a lake filled with piranhas!" He clasped his hands together. "Even better! What if I drowned myself in sulfuric acid? That'd be painful as hell but it'd be super quick! Or see how many stabs it takes to get to the center of my heart? If I'm gonna go, may as well go in style, am I right?"

 _'Okay, he's officially insane,'_ Sora thought.

Namine shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Regardless, it'll happen in the way fate intended."

Axel put his hands behind his head and let out a sigh of relief. "Let's see, what do I want to do first? Oh, there's this killer after party a block over; shootings every other night. Let's start there! Think I'll get lucky?" Axel rose from his chair and wobbled over to the door.

Namine crossed her arms and shook her head. "He doesn't believe a word we're saying."

"Really? He seemed pretty convinced to me," Sora said, watching him tumble over and catch himself on the doorframe.

"Yo, what are we waitin' for? Let's get it poppin'! WHOO!" Axel shouted and left the room. Sora and Namine followed him out into the hallway, but he had stopped midway. "Hey, who's this fucker?"

"Oh, great," Namine said, looking past to see the cause. "Roxas, don't you have anything better to do?"

"I'm not that into constant introductions," Roxas began, throwing his arm around Axel and heading further down the hallway. Namine and Sora quickened their pace, watching carefully. "I'm here to cut you a deal that you may find more, oh, enticing than what these goodie good goods are offering." They made it outside.

"Look, man, I'm just wanting to smoke, get laid and get paid," Axel said, moving away from the demon's grasp.

"Fair enough. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you something a million times better?"

"Roxas, get out before I make you," Namine said, holding her hand up.

"Sweetheart, are we going to play this game every time? Just mind your bizz and I'll mind mine. Cut me some slac—" Roxas quickly dodged a sudden beam of light. Landing on the other side of Axel, who was now completely intrigued and bewildered, he pat himself off. "Nice try, darling, but you can't hurt me anymore."

Namine shot another beam at him, only to miss again. Her face went red with frustration as he dodged each attempt at his life. "UGH!"

"This is way cooler than some party," Axel said, impressed. "Damn, whatever Squall gave me comes with some killer hallucinations!" Namine huffed as Roxas came closer to her. He pulled a gold, sun pendant with a fire opal in the center from underneath his clothing and showed it to her.

"The man himself entrusted me with such a gift."

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"One of many. Pendant of Hell. Explanation later," Namine grumbled, pushing Roxas out of the way. "We're only wasting time at this point. Let's go, Axel. Nothing he offers you will ever benefit you."

"Wait, I want to hear what he has to say! Yo," Axel pointed at the necklace, "how much you sellin' that for? That's gotta be real gold!"

"Not for sale," he said, widening his grin. "But I'll tell you what is: an eternity as a soul keeper in Hell. The man is really interested in you. Says you've got major potential, and who knows, maybe you'll do well at a job like mine. I like to call it, _soul searching_." He snickered.

"No, he won't be taking it," Namine refused. "Axel, you have a chance to go to Heaven. Trust me, you'll want to go."

"Psh, that shit ain't real. I don't know how you did that whole light thing, it was cool and all, but I'm sorry." Axel let out a maniacal laugh. "I'm going to die? Get the fuck over yourself. All of you." Axel hurried across the street and down the road.

"That's my cue," Roxas said, and teleported behind Axel.

"Whoa, man!" they heard Axel yell, and then the two continued walking.

Namine bundled her fists tightly. "Why does he always have to interfere?!"

"Um, should we go after him?" Sora asked.

"I know where he'll be. If he doesn't believe us, he won't believe him. That guy is high as fuck. We'll give him a few hours to _party_ , but come morning, and we'll be back. He's not drugged all the time. Use this time to go over the manual. First quiz will be at six A.M. sharp."

"Wha…?" Sora whined, and then trailed slowly behind her.

o-o-o

They found Axel knocked out cold on a bench three streets over from where the party was.

"That's pathetic," Namine whispered, inching closer.

"Been sleeping like a baby," Roxas announced out of nowhere. "No worries, I kept tabs on him. You guys can go bother some other poor, helpless soul. I've gotchu on this one."

"Why do you like being around me so much?" Namine said. "Do you miss the time when we were actually friends?"

"Babe, I miss everything about you, and if I had a heart, that would be so true." Roxas laughed.

"Did you two know each other before you, you know, died?" Sora asked.

"He was my husband," Namine responded promptly, sending Roxas a glare. An awkward tension filled the air as Sora processed the information.

"That's a little more than friends," was all he could say.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Roxas said. "Namine and I were great for each other, except I did all the shitty things like stealing and killing, and she wanted to do the _right_ thing like, I don't know, petting bunnies and feeding the hungry. I couldn't help being the poor kid that didn't know if he would eat that night, while miss princess here always had everything handed to her."

"I did not," Namine growled.

"I told her I loved her under the apple tree. Ah, I remember that day like it was yesterday. She was so innocent. I just wanted to corrupt her cute little mind!"

"I don't know whether to believe you or not," Sora deadpanned.

"Unfortunately, it's true. I don't know what was wrong with me back then," Namine said.

"Back then, as in… 200 years?"

"214 to be exact," Roxas pointed out. "And only more to come."

"Unless I become a Sage and end you for good," Namine mumbled.

"What? What was that?" Roxas put his hand to his ear. "Sweetheart, you love me too much to _end me_. I give you a purpose, and you know it."

"Quiet."

Roxas laughed and went over to Sora. "Women. They just don't get it, do they?"

"Um, don't touch me," Sora said, quickly moving away. Axel squirmed around in the bench, but was still out. Irritated, Roxas' expression turned sour and he walked over to Axel.

"For real, though, I have no choice but to bring his soul back to my boss. He would be a very valuable asset. Find someone else."

"Or what, you'll be terminated?" Namine grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes, but then, dug his hand into Axel's chest. Black and red rays engulfed Axel as he drained the energy from him, but was abruptly stopped by Namine's light.

"You will leave now before I call for reinforcements!" she screamed, and then coated Axel in a white, translucent light. Roxas growled and tried using his darkness again, but he couldn't break the barrier she set forth.

"Argh! I'll be back!" Roxas yelled and then disappeared into a black mist. Namine fell to the ground and took some deep breaths.

"Namine, are you okay?" Sora asked, crouching down with her.

"Fine. It just takes a lot… to do that…" She swallowed the lump down. "The point is, he's okay…"

"What was he trying to do?"

"Take… his heart, and ultimately, his soul…"

Sora's eyes widened. "If he did that, he would die, then… and we would fail…"

"Stop stating the obvious." Namine pushed herself up. Just then, Axel opened his eyes. Pressing his fingers into his temple, he wearily sat on the bench. He seemingly had no idea what just happened.

"Oh, man…"

"Hey," Namine said, making him jump.

"Fuck! Where did you come from? Don't scare me like that…" Axel said, and then quickly covered his mouth, as if he was going to barf.

"You drank a lot last night, huh?" Sora asked.

Able to stop himself from hurling all over the concrete, Axel stood and did a long stretch. "Look, I don't know why you two keep following me, but I've gotta get to work." He started walking down the street. "Man, what did I drink last night?"

"We're following because you're going to die tomorrow," Namine reminded him. Axel stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I thought that was just a joke. A cruel one, at that."

"I hate to say it, but it's true. You have thirty-two hours left."

"A little cold, Namine," Sora whispered. She shrugged it off.

"Whatever," he mumbled, and then kept going. After about ten minutes of going from block to block, they arrived at a small pizzeria on the corner of 36th street.

"Hey, I used to deliver here," Sora noted. "They have an awesome cheese and ham pizza…" He drooled just thinking about it. "And an even better black forest cake…"

"It's one of our most popular," Axel replied. He unlocked the door and went straight for the back, entering an "Employees Only" door.

"Lea! You're late again! And you wreak of booze! How dare you come up in here like that!" they heard a man yell in the background. Axel came out behind the counter with a green apron on, ignoring the man's constant nagging.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he groaned as he started wiping down the glass. The man then came into view.

"Oh, that's the owner!" Sora announced.

"Son, if you're gonna run this place one day, I can't have you stinkin' the place!"

"I never said I wanted this shithole."

"Oh, and your _music's_ supposed to amount to something?"

Sora and Namine watched from one of the tables. "I guess that's his dad, huh?"

"Seems that way," Namine said.

Axel placed some cash into the register and turned on some more of the machines. "I brought you up better than this. Why you out there doing stupid shit?" his father went on. "You're out getting busted every night and then you come in here lookin' like some crack addict. Your brother Reno gets it, and he made something of himself. This shop is all we have to our name, and you're just going to act like—"

"Dad!" Axel snapped, slamming a pan onto the counter. "Reno is a police officer, not a pizzeria worker. He never wanted to be, and neither did I. I'm only here because we're family, and this means a lot to you. Now, will you just shut the fuck up and let me work?"

"Harsh," Sora whispered.

His father glared, but then stormed back to the storage room. Axel sighed and started filling the topping trays. "See what I have to put up with?" he asked the two Shinigami.

"Must be tough," Namine replied. "Especially since you don't have much longer."

"Way to rub it in, darling." Axel cleaned the soda machine and made sure everything was squared away. "This place was my father's dream, and he achieved it. I never really got into it, obviously."

"And now he'll have to do it without you," Sora said, not really meaning to.

"I guess so. I wanted to do music, but I never caught that lucky break. Plus, Pops made me work here, so my time was limited. We're on the verge of bankruptcy. We thought moving to The Big Apple would make all our dreams come true, and more. Oh well." Axel wiped down the windows. "I don't really care much about dying, but…"

"But?" Namine asked.

"I wanted to at least leave behind enough money for him. That's why I got into music. Thought I had a shot. Thought I could make it big and not have to worry about the bills or whether I would have a roof over my head."

"Why do drugs, then?" Sora asked.

"That's recreational. Weed ain't nothing. I sold it more than I smoked it."

"So, it was all for your family?" he asked.

"I may use a little of it here and there," Axel replied. "But what Pops doesn't know is that I've saved up a few grand. Not enough, but a start."

"That's really nice of you," Namine said.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, tomorrow night I won't even be here, apparently."

"What about your brother?" Sora straightened in his chair. "Does he help out?"

"He wants nothing to do with us, or this restaurant. If I just had a little more time, I could possibly—"

"What are you yappin' about?" his father complained. "It's time to open shop!"

Axel turned the sign on the door and sighed.

o-o-o

People hustled and bustled in and out of the pizzeria for the majority of the lunch shift. Axel and his father, now known as Mr. Torino, seemingly worked well together, even at peak times. The amount of hospitality shown to their customers was incredible, and Sora even recalled a few of his own experiences with the restaurant. No one would even think of the amount of stress it took for this father and son duo to work through the many challenges of running a pizzeria on their own, without any other help.

"Lea, get me some more pepperoni, son," Mr. Torino said, smiling at the nice, older lady. "Mrs. Brenda wants tons of it!"

"Sure thing, Pops."

The door rang as people went in and out, each satisfied with their lunch.

"I really want some…" Sora whined, drooling on the table.

"So have some," Namine said.

"What? I can?"

"In case you forgot, Axel is the only one that can see us."

Unable to withhold his excitement, Sora jumped out of his chair and went over to the counter. Axel acknowledged him, but just continued serving his customer. Pretty soon, the patrons cleared out and they had a few moments to relax.

"Can I have a piece? Please?" Sora whispered. Axel waited until his father left the room.

"Here, but go eat it somewhere you can't be seen. I don't think a floating pizza would go over very well."

"Thanks!" Sora said. The door rang again and in walked someone familiar.

"Newspaper delivery!" Isa greeted.

"Oh," Mr. Torino said as he came back out behind the counter, "you're new. Where's that kid that always comes here? He sick?"

Isa bit his lip. "He, uh, passed away, so I'm temporarily delivering newspapers. That's why they're so late today."

"Yeah, we didn't get any for the past week or so," Mr. Torino said, taking the newspaper from him. "He really died? What a shame. He was so young."

"Yeah…" Isa said, his eyes darting around. "Everyone's taking it really hard. Thanks for your understanding." He bowed and then made his way out.

"I'm still not sure about him," Namine told Sora. Sora finished the last of his pizza and shrugged.

"Son, I need to run out for a bit. Close the shop, take a break and then we'll prep for dinner." Mr. Torino hurried out the back door. Axel locked the front and turned the sign.

"Miss me?" Roxas appeared behind him. Namine scoffed.

"Does he always just appear out of nowhere?" Sora asked.

"What do you want?" Axel groaned, walking past the demon.

"Why, I have come bearing gifts." Roxas snapped his finger, and a wad of money appeared beside him. Axel's mouth parted as he stared at the cash. "I have fifty grand here. I heard you were in need of some cash?"

"I…"

"Roxas!" Namine hissed, trying to manifest her light. "What? Why isn't it working?!"

Roxas smirked. "I have my own sort of protection spell." He showed her his other hand, where a black onyx ring was situated on his index finger.

"Damn you!"

"Back to business," Roxas said, turning to Axel. "Now then, this money could be yours, or, well, your father's, if you come with me. If you need more, I can do that." Roxas made another stack appear on his left. "One-hundred grand, in exchange for your eternal life. What will it be?"

"Y-you're kidding…" Axel said, taking a few steps closer. "Is it real?"

"Of course it's real." Roxas handed him one of the stacks. "See for yourself."

Axel held it up to the light and verified that it was. He flipped through the stack, shocked.

"Axel, please, don't be fooled by him! He's nothing but pure evil!" Namine pleaded.

"How about I double it?" Roxas offered, and then more money appeared. "Two-hundred grand. I think that's more than enough for someone to get back on their feet, don't you?"

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say no!" Namine yelled. "Axel, the _job_ he's offering is for Hell, and that is not what you want! You'll be trapped, for all eternity! No one will care about you, no one will be able to save you! I know you wanted to leave money for your dad, but trust me, this is not—"

"Will you shut up for once?" Roxas groaned, sending her flying into the wall.

"Namine!" Sora went to help her.

"Axel, I don't have much time, and neither does he. Take my offer." Axel hesitated. "Think of the improvements that can be done with this money. Your father will be very well off, and you won't have to worry about him."

"But… how do I know that he will get this money?" Axel asked. "If I go with you, can you guarantee that he will be okay?"

"Axel, he's… a demon. D-don't listen to him!" Namine struggled to get up.

"She's just noisy, isn't she?" Roxas said. "And yes. In fact, I will give him $500,000." Stacks of money surrounded him.

"Axel," Sora said, taking a few steps closer, "I know it looks like an easy solution, but you don't have to do this. I heard somewhere… I heard that evil comes in many forms, including outstanding, too-good-to-be-true ways… but that normally covers up how ugly the consequences actually are. Please, Axel… please reconsider…"

"He's only saying that because if he fails to bring you to his side, he will be locked in Hell forever," Roxas argued. "He just wants to save himself."

"That's not true!" Sora yelled. Axel didn't say a word. "If I am cast to Hell, it's my own fault for whatever stupid choices I made! Axel here, is set on the path to Heaven, and he's very fortunate! On the outside, he seems like an irresponsible jerk, but watching him today, and listening to how much he cares for his family, tells me exactly why he deserves it! If I end up failing, that's on me. I don't care about that. All I want is for Axel to get his fair chance to cross over into Heaven!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Let's stop the chit chat. Take my offer, now."

Axel thought for a moment, and then glanced back at Namine and Sora. "It really does solve all my problems… this money…"

"Good. It's settled, then." Roxas held out his hand.

"But at the same time, even though I didn't believe in it before, I know Hell is not where I want to be."

"There's just been a lot of miscommunication about our realm over the years," Roxas said, but was interrupted.

"Give it up, Roxas. He doesn't want the money!" Namine yelled.

"Oh, I want the money," Axel said, chuckling. "And who cares what happens to me?"

"Axel…" Sora pleaded.

"We will take good care of you. I'll personally teach you everything you need to know," Roxas said, then smirked. "You have my word. Your father will be able to pick up the pieces after you're gone, and everything will be okay. Being a Soul Keeper in Hell is one of the best offers out there. You get to manage who goes where, including this guy when he fails his mission." Roxas laughed maniacally.

Axel turned to Sora and Namine. "I'm sorry, guys, but how can I turn this down? I never really had much going for me, and if I have to make a little sacrifice, then I will. I don't have a choice. I can't leave my father with nothing."

"Perfect!" Roxas clasped his hands together.

Astounded, the two Shinigami couldn't say anything at first. Axel started counting the stacks.

"I-It's a trick," Namine said nervously. "Your father won't get any of this. Don't you understand, Axel? This is a demon! He feeds into your deepest desires until you're the most vulnerable, and then rips them right from under you!"

"Oh, that's mean. You really think I'd lie about this? My boss really needs a guy like you," Roxas said. "Are you done? I swear, he will get this money. Watch." Roxas made briefcase appear, and then moved all the money into it. He transferred it behind the counter. "Leave a note for him. I'll at least let you do that." They heard the back door open. "Or better yet, tell him yourself."

"Axel, please just listen to us…" Sora begged. Mr. Torino came back into the room.

"Have you been here the whole time? Why haven't the dinner prep—whoa!" Mr. Torino nearly tripped over the briefcase. "What the hell is this doing here?"

Axel looked back at Roxas, who merely nodded. "Um, it's… it's for you…" Namine turned her head in shame.

"What do we do?" Sora asked her, feeling his toes curl in.

"I don't know, Sora..."

Mr. Torino opened the briefcase, and his eyes widened. "Where the hell…"

"I-I made it with my music," Axel hastily explained. "It's for you."

"That's a load of crap! Where the hell did this money come from?!"

"I saved it! S-swear! Please, Pops, just use it! I know you need it!"

"Fuck no! You wouldn't work here if you had this kinda money! For all I know, it could be drug money!"

Axel clenched his fists. "F-fine, don't believe me then. I won't take it back, but don't lay your regrets on me." Without another word, Axel stormed out of the pizzeria. Roxas snickered and went after him.

"Come on, Sora. There might still be a chance to save him, and let his dad keep the money!" Namine rushed out the door, with Sora lagging closely behind.

They couldn't let him win.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone that always leaves reviews! I'm having fun with this, and I love reading your responses! Please drop a review if you want, and have a nice day!


End file.
